


Scraps Of Love

by vamphigherqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen
Summary: Kagome, a 22 year old fashion designer is in a dead end relationship with a cheater, when she meets super gangster, extraordinary gentleman, Koga. Will their dark and tragic secrets bring them closer?
Relationships: Ginta/Sango (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Cash?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story migrated from ffnet that I have been the most invested in lately. Hoping to find others that love KogaKag as much as I do. Please notice the tags, as this story contains many strong themes and a lot of smut. Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*

_"So how about tonight?"_

_"Can't. I'm with my girlfriend."_

_"Aww :("_

"Hey, who are you so busy talking to?" Kagome asked her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

"N-nobody. I'm just checking my notifications." He faltered as he tossed his phone to the foot of the bed.

"Oh. So what do you wanna do?" She asked as she lied on his chest.

"I dunno. Watch a movie I guess."

"A movie?" She pouted. "How about we go out somewhere? I'm so bored!"

"Sorry baby. Maybe another day."

* * *

_The next day_

Kagome was at her job as a fashion consultant at TFP—better known as the Tokyo Fashion Police; A clothing store and fashion consultation department in one.

"So how was your weekend with Inuyasha?" Her best friend, Sango asked.

"We didn't do anything." Kagome sighed disappointedly. "We just laid in bed, had sex and I cleaned his room."

"Wow. Not one romantic date? You need to dump that guy. He's such a loser."

"He is not! He's brave, courageous kindhearted when he's not being a jerk and—"

"Alright, alright!" She said as she waved her hands. "We have a customer!" She told her, pointing at a dark haired, blue eyed male that had stepped in.

Kagome waltzed up to him with a smile on her face. "Welcome to TFP! My name is Kagome. How can I help you?"

He stared at her, then looked up at Sango in confusion. "You're both new, yes?"

Kagome nodded. "Sorta. We've been here for a month and a half. We just finished college. This is somewhat of an externship for Tokyo Fashion Institute students."

He nodded. "Ah. So what do you want to do afterward?" He asked as he picked up a silk blue shirt and studied it.

"Well I plan to create my own clothing line. I already design my own clothes a-and—Sorry. I'm talking too much." Kagome giggled nervously.

He boasted a charming, fang filled side smirk. "I hope you achieve your goals."

"Thank you." She blushed. "S-so…how can I help you, today?"

The man smiled at Kagome. "Well I was just looking for something to wear to a party. Nothing too fancy, ya know?"

"Price range?"

He shrugged. "I don't have one. I'll pay whatever."

Ka-Ching. Rich customer. Kagome always loved when wealthy customers came to the store.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do for you. What's your name?"

"Koga."

"Okay, Koga! Let's try on some outfits." Kagome chimed. She breezed through the store picking up attire she thought would suit Koga.

"Try these on." She said as she shoved him into the dressing room.

He came out with each outfit on and Kagome couldn't decide which was best. He looked good in a simple blazer with jeans, and silk button down shirts.

"You look great in just about everything!" She told him.

"Thanks. I bet you do too." He said with a smirk.

Kagome laughed as she picked up the first outfit he tried on. "I think you should buy this one."

"Why don't I just buy them all? I'm always out and about, and I like to look good at all times."

"Great! Come with me. I'll ring up your stuff."

She brought his stuff to the register and paused. "Are you sure you want to buy everything?"

He nodded. "You have great taste."

"That'll be $7,250. How will you be paying?"

"Cash."

'Cash? What is he, a bank robber?'

Kagome looked over at Sango, who looked away as she sipped her bubble tea.

He went to the door and motioned for a man with a mohawk to enter the store. He opened a small bag and handed Kagome $10,000.

Kagome bagged up his purchases in awe and handed him the shopping bags.

"Wait!" She called out as he began leaving the store. "Your change."

"Keep the change, sweetheart…and keep up the good work." He winked as he smoothly exited the store with his companion at his side.

Kagome watched as he left and crossed the street. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was…interesting.

"Flirting with the customers, huh?" Sango said, surprising her.

Kagome jumped. "Don't startle me like that!"

"Ha! You were definitely checking that guy out!"

"Shut up!" She said with a laugh.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha are you gonna come pick me up in an hour?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

Inuyasha sighed and dropped his phone on the bed.

"Look I gotta pick up my girlfriend so we're gonna have to make this quick."

"Aww that's no fun." The girl said as she kissed his neck. "I'll go down on you but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah get to it."

Kagome stood outside her job waiting for Inuyasha to show up. He was already late.

"Sup, Fashonista."

Kagome turned to see Koga at the corner with two other guys.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked. "Are you stalking me?" She jested.

"Yeah."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as he laughed.

"I'm just playin' with ya. It's kind of my job to watch this block. I do a lot of business here."

"What kind of business?" She asked curiously.

"Ah. Import, export. Human resources."

"Are you a drug pusher?" She asked bluntly.

"What do you know about drugs?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Not much." She said as she looked at her Apple watch.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend is over 15 minutes late. I spoke to him an hour ago!"

"Maybe something happened."

"He does this every time. He lives five minutes from here!"

"What an idiot."

Kagome picked up her phone and called him.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm coming, shut up! You always fucking yell!"

"I wouldn't yell if you would just keep your word for on—...He hung up on me! That jerk!"

"A man shouldn't yell at his woman. Or tell her shut up." Koga remarked.

"You heard all that?" She asked sheepishly.

He nodded. "It's a shame. You can do better."

Kagome looked down and sighed. 'How many times have I heard that?'

"Is that him? Driving the beat up car over there?" Koga asked as Inuyasha's car approached.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." She said with a smile as she got in.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss and glared at the guy standing in front of her job.

Koga glared back, seemingly unthreatened by Inuyasha's leering.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked her as they drove away.

"A customer. He waited with me."

"Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'. You miss me?"

"Yes. Very much."

They stopped at a red light and he reached in the backseat.

"I got you a present. That's why I was late." He told her as he handed her a red gift bag.

Kagome smiled widely as she eagerly reached her hand inside and took out a jewelry box. Inside was a diamond bracelet. "It's so pretty!" She exclaimed. "I love you!" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

"Can we go somewhere before you take me home?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. I am kinda hungry."

"I'll see what I can find."

They stopped in a fast food restaurant and got something to eat. They sat in a booth by the window and Kagome put on her bracelet.

"Its so pretty. I can't wait to show Sango."

"Glad you like it." He responded, face glued to his phone.

"Of course ! You know me so well."

"That guy you were with earlier," He began as he placed his phone face down. "He's really just a customer?"

"Uh huh. He came to the store today and spent a lot of money. Business has been slow all week so it was a big help."

"Oh."

"Am I going to see you this weekend? I really want to go out and do something."

"I can't. I'm going to this lodge with Miroku and some other people."

"W-why wasn't I invited?" She asked in a dejected tone.

"It's a guys only thing. Sorry babe. I'll take you out next week."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "You have my word."

Kagome felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome, it's me. I apologize for calling so late."

"Hi Ms. Ono. It's alright. Did something happen at the store?"

"No, no. I just wanted to remind you that fashion week is coming up."

"Oh, yes. I'm so excited."

"We're open until 1AM tomorrow. I'm expecting a lot of customers. Can you do that?"

"Definitely! I'll be there. I can't wait to see what kind of influencers enter our store!"

"Thank you."

Kagome hung up her phone and smiled.

"What?"

"TFP is open late tomorrow. You'll come get me right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great!"

* * *

_The following night, 11PM_

Koga and the guys were driving past TFP.

"Isn't that the fashion designer girl?"

Koga turned to see Kagome hanging something in the window. "What's she doing at work so late?" He wondered as he parked nearby.

Koga got out and headed inside the store.

"Hi, Koga. Are you here to buy something for another party?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, I was admiring the cute girl in the window." He said as he smiled at her.

Kagome giggled. "I wish I could stay and chat but look how crowded it is! Fashion week is coming up."

"Oh that's what it is. I just wanted to check on ya."

"Thank you. I'll see you later!" She said as she rushed back to the register.

* * *

_Closing time_

"Come on. Pick up!"

"What's the matter?" Sango asked her.

"Inuyasha isn't answering! I can't believe this. He promised!"

"I'm sorry. I can't even take the bus with you since we live in opposite directions. You wanna just stay at my house?"

"I wish, but I promised I would take grandpa to the doctor early in the morning.. I'll take the bus. I should be fine. I'll call you when I get home." She said as she headed out.

Kagome sped through the dead streets to the bus stop.

"Where are you rushing off to?"

She turned to see Koga at the corner standing by a very luxurious car.

"I have to take the bus. My boyfriend Uh...forgot about me."

Koga shook his head, then looked over at the guys, who also wore looks of disapproval. "That's fucked up. It's pretty dangerous at this hour. Why don't I give you a ride?"

She looked over at his two friends. "Uh. I dunno...I don't want to bother you and you're with your friends and—"

"What? Them? They have work to do. It'll be just us." He said as he handed them a package. "If Tenchi comes by, you know what to do. Also…" He pointed across the street. "Make sure her cute friend makes it on the bus safely. They come once an hour."

Koga held the door open for Kagome. She slowly got in and he got in behind her. She gave him her address and he drove off.

He glanced over at her and noticed the sad look on her face. "If he makes you feel that bad then break up with him."

Kagome ran her hand across the bracelet on her wrist. 'But I love him so much.'

"You know what they call an asshole that has a patient, loving and forgiving woman?"

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked up.

"Lucky."

"I appreciate you saying that."

"Look I don't know much about relationships…hell, I don't know anything. I've never been in a relationship in my life."

"You?" Kagome said in a surprised tone as she chuckled. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was forced to grow up way too fast. You see the guys I'm always with? Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Mhm."

"They're my cousins. I've been taking care of them since I was 12. I'm damn near 30 now. My parents died around the time we took them in. So…I hustled. Took over the family business, under my grandfather's wing of course, and I stayed away from relationships. I don't trust anybody. Especially a woman."

"Well…you trust me, it seems. You're talking to me."

Koga approached a red light and turned to Kagome. "Maybe a bit. You seem like a nice girl, and you're easy to talk to, but you don't feel the same way about me, right? Because of the drug thing?"

Kagome looked down at her phone and shook her head. "You seem like a nice guy, and so do your friends." Kagome giggled. "Sango said Ginta and Hakkaku stayed with her until the bus came, and that they're really funny. Ginta took down her number to make sure she made it home safely."

"Sure…to make sure she made it home safe. He's probably sweet on her. That Ginta wears his heart on his sleeve. He's always getting it broken too. Hakkaku, on the other hand is married now, had a few kids. He's barely out with us."

"Do you ever consider settling down?"

"See the aggravation your guy puts you through? I'd rather spare myself the headaches."

He pulled up at her house and opened the car door for her.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"You don't have to." She said with a smile.

"Yes I do. What kind of man would I be if I didn't make sure you got inside your house safely?"

He followed her up the steps to her house. The two engaged in lighthearted small talk as they approached her door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see her mother outside. "Hey, mom...what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you. Normally, you come alone at this hour but I didn't expect you to have company." She turned to Koga and smiled. "Hello."

"Hi. My name is Koga. I'm a friend of Kagome's. I just wanted to see that she got home safely."

"Thank you for looking after my daughter."

"Of course. She's a lovely young woman."

Kagome began to head inside with her mother. "Thank you. I really appreciate you taking me home."

"It wasn't any trouble. Have a goodnight you two."

"W-wait! Give me your number."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want my number?"

"Yeah. You said we're friends, right?"

He nodded and smiled as he took the phone from her and entered his number.

"Don't be a stranger, now. Text me whenever." He said as he coolly walked off.

Kagome and her mother got inside the house and Kagome kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag by the door. "Whew what a day."

"So is that Koga a guy you're interested in?" Her mom asked.

"No, no! I'm still with Inuyasha."

"Oh." She said disappointedly. "Well Koga seems nice."

"Yeah. He certainly is."


	2. A Gift From A Good Friend

_6 AM_

Kagome's sleep was disturbed by a phone call. She looked at the screen and saw her boyfriend's name.

"Stupid." She said under her breath as she hit ignore.

"She's not answering."

"Probably because you forgot about her." His friend, Miroku said.

"Shut up! I-it just slipped my mind."

"Why are you even bothering with her if you have Kikyo?"

"Kagome has a special place in my heart. Out of all the girls, I love her the most. She always reserves the newest games for me, buys me clothes every other day, and she wants to get a place with me!" His face turned grim. "A-and after what happened, I think she really needs me. I gotta stick around."

"Sounds like you've got a keeper."

"I'd be lost without her."

* * *

_1PM_

Kagome got off the bus and saw Koga sitting on a stoop nearby with Ginta.

"Hi." She said sweetly as she approached him.

He smiled and stood to greet her. "Hey, Kagome."

"My mom made lunch for you to thank you for bringing me home last night." She said as she handed him a paper bag.

He grasped her hand and bowed his head. "Thank you for taking time out to bring it to me."

"Oh it was no trouble, really!"

"Why don't I walk you to work?" He suggested.

"Sure." She smiled.

"So did you reprimand that boyfriend of yours?" He asked as they strolled to TFP.

"No..." She said shamefully. "I haven't even spoken to him. He's probably mad at me."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"You deal with too much from him. He needs to understand what it feels like to be forgotten."

"It's not that bad. He has his good traits."

Koga smirked at her. He liked her unbelievable loyalty. "You're something else, ya know that?"

Kagome laughed. "I hope that's a good thing."

"Yeah. I just know one thing—it couldn't be me. There's no way I'd put up with any of this shit from anyone."

"If you ever fall in love, you might change your mind."

He snickered. "Never. I'm a lone wolf. No waifu, more liafu."

Kagome giggled. "What?"

"I dunno. It's somethin' I heard Ginta say. He's rubbing off on me in a bad way."

They laughed as they approached the door.

"I'll talk to ya later. Thanks again for the lunch." He said as he walked off.

Kagome smiled at his back as he headed in the opposite direction.

"What has you smiling?" Sango asked curiously, as Kagome entered the store.

"It's that guy, Koga. He's...interesting."

"So you like him?"

"Well my mom certainly likes him."

"What?! He's already met Mrs. Higurashi?!"

"I-it was just by chance." Kagome explained. "When he drove me home last night, my mom was outside waiting for me."

"I see." She said suspiciously as she continued to stare at the cheerful Kagome.

Sango looked up and groaned. "Another busy day, I see. Let's get to it."

* * *

_Break time—5 PM_

Sango and Kagome went to a cafe across the street to grab a bite to eat. They made a habit of visiting a quaint spot called The Den ever since they started working at TFP.

"So you don't have plans this weekend right? Let's go shopping."

"Ooh shopping. Can I come?"

The girls turned to see Koga sitting behind them enjoying a coffee.

"When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"Can't a man enjoy a coffee? I've been here for an hour. I needed to be alone for awhile."

"Why, are Ginta and Hakkaku annoying?" Sango asked.

"Nah. I just wanted time to myself. To think."

"Think?"

"I have a brain! And I often use it. I think about life and other...stuff."

"Impressive." Sango said as Kagome laughed.

"So..." He leaned forward. "Can I please go with you ladies this weekend?"

"Sure."

"Sango!" Kagome reprimanded in a hushed tone. "Girls weekend?"

"But he asked so nicely..."

Kagome agreed. It would be nice to hang out with friends for a weekend, rather than being cooped up with Inuyasha in his stuffy, rented room. "Okay! Come with us!"

"Great! So how will we all meet up?"

"Saturday 11 AM. Kagome's house. You drive."

"No problem. Can I bring Ginta? I'm sure he'd like to tag along."

Sango nodded. "We'll all have a great time."

* * *

_Saturday morning_

"I like when you wear your hair up!" Sango complimented.

"Inuyasha hates it. He says he likes women who wear their hair down because its sexy."

Sango scoffed. "He makes me sick."

* * *

_Downstairs_

Kagome's younger brother, Sota heard the doorbell and answered the door.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome's friend, Koga. You're her younger brother if I'm not mistaken?"

He nodded. "My name is Sota."

"You seem like a tough guy. You're not gonna hurt me if I just hang out with your sister right?"

Sota laughed. "No it's okay. You're cool. She'll be down in a sec—"

"Hey Koga."

"Ah, nice up do. Shows off more of your face."

"That's what I was going for!" She said with a grin.

"Ginta's in the car so whenever you ladies are ready."

"We're ready!" Sango shouted eagerly as she rushed out the house.

Kagome and Koga looked at each other in confusion.

"She's surely excited." Kagome remarked.

"Ginta was excited too. They must be texting a lot." Koga shrugged. "Ready?"

Kagome nodded and waved to Sota.

* * *

_In the car_

"Anybody want some acid?" Ginta asked.

"Hey, hey! I told you it's rude to offer ladies drugs." Koga reprimanded as he drove off.

"I'll have some." Sango said.

"Really?!" Koga said in surprise as he looked back.

"Sango was called the campus hippie back in college. She loves to trip and smoke weed. I smoke with her sometimes."

"Cool, let's smoke later!" Ginta suggested as he passed Sango a tab, and placed one on his forehead.

Sango giggled.

"Ginta, you're gonna blow the fuck up." Koga said with a laugh.

Kagome withdrew from the conversation as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey. What are you doing?"_

"I'm on my way to the mall with Sango and some friends."

_"Friends?! What friends? You didn't ask me if you could go."_

"I don't need your permission to do anything!"

_"What's with that attitude? What are you hiding?!"_

"Hiding? What are you stupid?"

_"I can't take this stress Kagome. We need a break." Call ended._

Kagome let out an irritated sigh.

"What happened?" Sango asked as she placed the tab under her tongue.

"Inuyasha just broke up with me. All because I didn't ask his permission to go to the mall. I don't need his permission to do anything! What's with him?" She wondered, brows furrowed, arms folded.

"Don't let that stress you out."

"I won't. He does it all the time. It's just that he's away and I don't want anything to happen to him and that's the last conversation we had."

"Fuck em. You're hanging with us today! We're gonna have a blast." Koga reassured.

Kagome grinned and loosened up. She was looking forward to a fun day with friends.

Once Koga parked the car, Sango and Ginta quickly exited and wandered off before Kagome could even grab her purse.

"She left me." Kagome sighed.

"Let them be trippy together…what'd you want to come here for, anyway?"

"I wanted to go to Mushroom Bay, the craft store? I need some new fabrics for a dress I'm working on. I also promised Sota I would pick up a new phone case for him from the kiosk since he got an A+ on his midterm."

"I'll tag along wherever you want to go. I'm here for absolutely no reason." He laughed.

Kagome giggled. "You just wanted to hang out?"

He nodded as he extended his arm. "After you, miss."

Kagome blushed and bashfully clutched her purse in her hands as she headed into the mall.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Kagome and Koga still hadn't seen Ginta and Sango, but they were enjoying their time together. Koga followed Kagome around, which reminded him of his childhood. He followed his mother and sister around the mall all day, and _boy_ was it boring.

But…Koga enjoyed Kagome's presence. Her aura was soothing. He wanted to be around her all the time.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Kagome cooed as she stared at a diamond studded necklace in a jewelry store window.

Koga raised an eyebrow. "You like that? You want it?"

Kagome brought her eyes to the price tag. _$3,750.99 ON SALE._ She sighed. "No…it's very expensive."

'Is she serious?'

"Kagome…let me buy it for you. A gift from a good friend."

'Is he serious?'

"K-Koga. I can't let you do that."

He gently grasped her hands. "What good is money if I can't spend it on the people I care about?"

Kagome's face turned a furious red as she pointedly looked back into the window. "I-i-i-if you want to!"

Koga laughed. 'Wow, she's absolutely adorable.' "C'mon. Let's go."

They entered the jewelry store and Koga purchased that expensive necklace, as promised. He didn't have a girlfriend of his own, so he didn't mind spending this kind of money on Kagome. He wasn't very worried about making her boyfriend jealous—especially because that bracelet he bought her was fake.

But, Koga didn't have the heart to tell the poor girl. She was blinded by love, anyway. He knew she would learn eventually, and that he would be there to pick up the pieces.

Why?

He wasn't sure. Again, he considered Kagome to be a nice girl, and he didn't know enough of them. Women just wanted his money, or free drugs. They didn't care about who he was. Kagome did.

* * *

_Later on…_

Kagome and Koga were getting hungry. Kagome offered to buy lunch, but of course, Koga declined her offer.

"I'll buy lunch for everyone as soon as we find Trippy and Hippie."

Kagome laughed. "That's a good one."

"Oh, speak of the devil." Koga held up his phone. Ginta was calling. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"We're at Wacdnalds. You want anything?"

"Wait for us. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Where are they?" Kagome asked as she stood from the bench where she rested her feet.

"Wacdnalds. Let's meet up with them."

Kagome spotted Sango and Ginta first, and rolled her eyes when she saw Ginta's hands full of Shiny Girl bags. That was one of their favorite high end stores.

"Sangoooo…did you get a credit card?!"

"Huh? Oh, hey, Kagome. No, no. I didn't buy any of this."

Koga approached Ginta. "You're doing it again, aren't you?"

Ginta shrugged. "Sango is an _angel._ I wanna give her the world."

Koga sighed. "Yeah, you're doing it again." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

"We're gonna go sit down, okay? We want number 3's." Kagome called out.

Koga nodded.

"So…" Kagome began as they sat down. "You've known him for 5 days, and he's already splurging on you?"

"We have some sort of cosmic connection, I'm telling you, he's the one."

"What?!" Kagome screwed her mouth to the side. "Are you hi—never mind. You are."

"What about you? Looks like you got splurged on, too!"

"Koga just has a lot of money to spend."

She said nervously. "This was pocket change for him."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

After they finished their food, they all agreed it was time to go home.


	3. The Prince Of Wolves

After lunch, the group headed for the mall exit.

Kagome looked back and noticed Sango's face was glued to her phone in shock.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"T-T-Tommy Cocaine." She stuttered.

"What about him?!" Kagome asked ecstatically.

"He's doing a pop up show...right here in Tokyo. For FREE!"

Kagome gasped and turned to Koga, who was seemingly confused. "We're huge fans of Tommy Cocaine!"

Koga chuckled. "I see." He grinned, that charming fang revealing grin.

Kagome smiled in adoration. He was so nice to be around.

"Do you guys want to go with us?" Sango asked.

"Sorry, we have some work to catch up on before we can head home. We're happy to drop you off anywhere you want." Koga responded apologetically.

"Can you take us to my house?" Sango looked up at Ginta. "You're free to drop by anytime, once you know my address."

"S-sure thing." Ginta said with a blush kissed face.

"Alright, Sango. How far do you live from here?"

"About 15 blocks. I've walked here often. Great exercise."

Kagome sighed. 'She walks so fast.'

Koga stretched. "Alright, let's go."

The ladies followed behind as Koga and Ginta smoothly walked, both wearing jeans and expensive blazers. They were in awe, and inspired, being in the company of wealthy men.

"Hey, Sango. I never asked you: what are your goals?"

"Well...after Kohaku goes off to college, I plan on starting a line of workout clothing. Our boss promised us shelf space whenever we're ready."

"Wow!" Koga said, amazed. "You two are something else. If you ladies need any help or support, let me know. I believe in you." He looked back and winked.

Kagome smiled. She knew he was very wealthy, and probably knew a lot of wealthy people. 'This might be my big break.' She thought. Not only did she find a friend, but someone who could help with her dream.

They got into the car and headed towards Sango's house.

"This it?" Koga asked as he pulled up to a brown house with a large white fence.

"Yes."

They all got out and the guys walked them to the front door.

"Call me later, Sango. Have a good time." Ginta said as he gently grasped her hand.

"I already had a good time." She replied with a flirtatious grin.

Koga rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kagome. If ya need a ride back from the concert, call me."

Kagome nodded. "We probably will. Inuyasha isn't gonna be picking us up." She said in a disgruntled tone.

"Just try to enjoy yourself at the show, alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Thank you for everything. Today was fun."

Koga smirked. "It was nice to see you smile. You've been doing nothing but frowning since I met you."

Kagome sighed. If only he knew.

She was hoping the concert would help her continue to smile.

Tommy Cocaine is a trap/pop fusion artist. Kagome and Sango has been following his career since seeing his talent show performance online. He makes his own beats, records himself and makes millions independently. He has replied to several of their messages and posts. He even mailed them shirts and a "For My Fans" DVD of exclusive footage from his career.

"So how was shopping with Ginta?" Kagome asked curiously as Sango set her bags down.

"He is amazing. He has such a great sense of style. He helped me pick out a lot of stuff. I even got you a few things I know you're going to love." Sango excitedly handed Kagome a bag.

Kagome was so grateful. Sango always thought of her. She wished she didn't keep so many secrets from Sango. 'I don't deserve a friend like her.'

"Thank you so much. I love you!"

Sango hugged Kagome. "I love you too." She pulled away and smiled.

"We have 4 hours until the show. Do you still keep your forever VIP card in your wallet?"

Kagome nodded.

The forever VIP cards were given to 4 fans. Kagome and Sango won them in a video contest.

As the girls got ready for the concert, Koga and Ginta were at their grandfather's. Grandfather Sasaki was amongst one of the most powerful and influential demons in Japan. He said jump, and nearly everyone would say 'how high?' There were only few of greater power than him within the entire class="Apple-converted-space" The entire Sasaki name came with a hedge of protection from the police and government, for most activities. Koga and his small sub-class pack were second ranking in their entire tribe.

"So somebody broke in one of the warehouses? How much did they take?" Koga asked.

"They didn't take anything. They left flowers and ran out."

"I know who did this. Ginta. Stay here."

"But—"

"I'll be safe. I don't even need my gun."

"O-okay."

Koga took a short drive up the hill from his grandfather's mansion. He got out and knocked harshly on the door of a significantly smaller house.

"Ayame. Ayame." He called between the knocks.

A bashful wolf girl answered the door.

"Hi, Koga."

"Ayame," he began with a sigh, as he leaned his forearm on her doorpost. "You have to stop doing this weird shit for my attention."

"But we're supposed to be married! You promised me—"

"Sweetie, we were just kids."

"Wolves mate for life, Koga!"

Koga sighed. "We're not mated—"

"I can't believe you would break my heart." She cried. "I've loved you for so long."

"Ayame I—"

"I won't be bothering you anymore." She went to slam her door when Koga placed his foot in the way.

"Listen. I was very young. I've changed so much since then. I'm not sure I'm even ready to get married. Please forgive me."

Ayame sighed and sniffled. "I understand, but I've watched you from afar, and I like who you are now. Maybe you'll like me too one day."

Koga shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

_1 AM, after the concert..._

Kagome called Koga and asked him to take them to a drive thru. They were high and had the munchies.

"Did you hear what that girl said?"

"No, what'd she say?" Kagome asked Sango.

"She said 'is that their pimp?' Do we look like cheap hookers?!"

Koga and Ginta laughed.

"You two are absolute angels. Two goddesses that should be driven around in luxury." Koga commented.

Ginta nodded emphatically.

Kagome and Sango blushed.

"So, how was the concert?" Koga asked as he began to drive off.

"Oh, it was great. Tommy kissed my hand!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

Sango giggled as she rolled a blunt in the back seat. "Yeah you almost fainted."

Kagome laughed as she checked her phone, only for her smile to fade.

"I just wish he would talk to me." She said in a quiet voice.

"Who? Your boyfriend?" Koga asked.

Kagome sighed. "He's away at Kimchi Lodge and hasn't responded to a single one of my texts. I just want to know that he's okay."

"Kimchi Lodge is closed, babygirl." Koga informed as they pulled into the drive thru. "For renovation, I believe." He turned back. "Hey, Ginta. What did Hakkaku's sister in law say about Kimchi Lodge last week?"

"Huh? Oh something about wanting to go there to play paintball but it would be closed until next month."

"Well then where the hell did Inuyasha go?" Sango asked in a frustrated tone. "I told you he was no good! That damn scum—"

"Sango...it's okay. I'll get to the bottom of it."

Koga looked around awkwardly and sighed. "So...are we getting food?"

Kagome nodded. "Let's not ruin a great night!" She reached out to hand Koga some money. "Sango and I want number 3's."

Koga raised an eyebrow. "What's the money for?"

"Uh...the food? You're rich and buy everything for us! Let me pay."

"Uh...if I'm rich...why would I take your money?" He smirked.

"Yeah, Kagome. What the heck?" Sango called out as she lit the blunt.

Kagome began to pout when Koga poked at her and made her giggle.

"Lighten up, Kagome. Munchies are on me."

Koga ordered food for everyone and they parked in an empty lot. They smoked and ate in enjoyment.

The girls were having so much fun, they didn't want it to end.

"So...where to now?" Ginta asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't want to go home yet. This is too much fun." Sango said.

"Hmm...you...wanna come back to my place?" Koga suggested.

Ginta was wide eyed and flabbergasted. Did Koga just...invite them over? What would the girls think of that?

"I'm down. What about you, Kagome?"

"Mhm. I'll come too."

"Cool." Koga drove to his estate and the girls gasped in awe as they pulled up to the golden gate with a wolf insignia. Beyond it, they could see immeasurable amounts of land and a mansion that looked like a castle.

"Oh my god. You really are rich!" Sango exclaimed.

"This is a beautiful mansion!" Kagome complimented. "I can't wait to see the inside."

"It may take awhile to tour the entire place. Sometimes I don't see Koga for days." Ginta remarked.

"This was my father's home. I just inherited it." Koga stated as he parked in the driveway alongside many other luxurious cars.

The girls sheepishly got out of the car and followed the guys to the front door.

It was a large red door with a knocker in the mouth of a carved wolf's head.

"Uh. Before we go inside, I should let you ladies know...I have actual wolves."

"Do they...bite?" Kagome asked nervously.

Koga shook his head. "They're pretty docile. They just eat and sleep."

"But Koga...they're human girls. We've never brought human girls over." Ginta said worriedly. "We've never brought girls here at all."

"Are you serious?"

Koga unlocked the door and shrugged. "I don't trust just anybody."

Kagome and Sango entered the house and their jaws dropped. Koga led them to the foyer where the wolves were resting on a long red sofa. There was a large indoor waterfall decorated with a golden wolf.

"Your house is absolutely beautiful." Kagome said.

"Thank you. My parents put a lot of time and effort into the decor, so I stayed true to their style."

"Can I show Sango the library?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll love it."

The two went off and Kagome apprehensively stood in the entrance, worried about the wolves.

"It's alright. I promise." Koga reassured as he extended a hand.

Kagome followed him to the sofa and they sat next to the wolves.

Koga lovingly petted his wolves as Kagome smirked. She was still stressed out about her situation with Inuyasha.

"Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"I just can't figure out why Inuyasha would lie to me about where he went. Do you think he was just avoiding me for the weekend? Maybe he didn't want to see me." She deduced sadly.

"Why wouldn't he want to see you? I enjoy your company."

"I don't know. Sometimes he tells me I'm annoying."

Koga sighed. He didn't know how to comfort Kagome. He knew the game, he knew how men were. He knew for sure Inuyasha was cheating. At the same time, he knew how women were. You can't tell them anything about the person they love.

It was truly a dilemma. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure why he cared so deeply. He couldn't understand why this girl tugged at his heart strings so much. He hardly knew her, but deep down, he knew she was a good woman. He knew she was good natured and pure hearted.

"Hey, you wanna hear a funny story?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure."

"Want some wine?" He asked as he stood.

She nodded.

Koga stood, leaving Kagome in an awkward staring match with the wolves.

They looked at her intently before lying down and closing their eyes. They were just as harmless as Koga promised.

Upstairs...

"...and all he does is yell and treat her like garbage. I wish she would leave him and move on."

"It's hard to tell someone to leave the person they love. I had that problem last year. Koga kept trying to tell me that my ex was no good, and only using me, but I didn't listen. I had to find out the hard way. Maybe Kagome needs to learn the hard way too."

Sango sighed. "Maybe." She screwed her mouth to the side. "Hey, you know? Kagome and Koga seem pretty friendly."

"Koga is always friendly with women. He isn't the relationship type. He's honest and respectful, but his only interests are money and sex."

"Do you think he's trying to sleep with Kagome?"

He shook his head. "Koga doesn't like human girls. For some reason, he's just got a soft spot for Kagome. I've never seen him like this with a girl before."

"Maybe he likes her and he's just in denial."

"That would put an interesting twist on things!" Ginta chuckled. "Wanna see the game room?"

"Definitely."

Back downstairs...

"So when I was 11, I told this girl Ayame I would marry her, and she's been stalking me ever since."

"Stalking you?! Isn't that dangerous?"

He shook his head as he poured himself another glass of wine. "She's pretty shy. She just does weird and creepy things for my attention...like the warehouse situation."

"You don't like her?"

"Not enough to marry her. I'm not equipped for marriage. I can't even bring myself to date anyone. I find a lady, we have a good time, I go about my business."

"So...you only care about sex?"

Koga sighed. He imagined what a pervert he must have sounded like to Kagome. "The women I encounter want money and status. I have to protect myself, my business and my family. I can't get too close." He smiled. "You're a special case. I consider you a good friend."

She smiled. "I like being your friend." Kagome yawned. "Sorry. I'm really tired."

"You're welcome to spend the night. You can sleep in my room."

"That's so nice of you. Are you sure?"

He nodded. "If you go home, you'll probably lay in bed and sulk."

Kagome laughed. "You're right. I don't think I would be able to sleep. I've been thinking too much about Inuyasha. He won't even reply to my messages."

"Just relax, okay? He isn't worth the aggravation. You're beautiful, smart, ambitious, kind, and if he isn't going to appreciate all of that, you don't need him."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you so much."

Koga showed Kagome to his bedroom and texted Ginta to bring Sango down as well.

Kagome sat on the California King sized bed and reached into her purse for a tank and shorts that she always carried with her just in case.

"You even sleep like a king!" Sango exclaimed as she sat on a couch in the corner. Ginta sat beside her and rolled up another blunt.

"I um...just need to change." Kagome said.

Koga pointed behind her. "That's the bathroom."

"So what did you two do?" Sango asked Koga after Kagome entered the bathroom.

"We got wine drunk and talked about how much relationships suck."

Sango smiled and rolled her eyes. She wondered if those two were really too stupid to see how great they would be together.

Kagome came out the bathroom and got right under the covers, ignoring everyone else.

Sango jumped on the bed. "Kagomeeee. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. Just exhausted. I haven't stayed up past 2AM in a long time."

"You don't want to smoke?"

"Mm mm. I'm too sleepy." She turned over. "Night."

Sango looked at Ginta awkwardly as Koga left the room to answer his phone.

"Let's go downstairs and let her sleep." He said softly.

Sango agreed and followed. She knew Kagome was very upset and figured a good nights rest in an expensive and comfy bed was just what she needed.

Ginta led Sango to the foyer where they smoked. Koga joined them after their smoke session.

"Hey, Ginta. Hakkaku wants us to meet him at the 8th district warehouse."

"Now?"

"Yeah. He said it's important."

"W-well why did he call you and not me?"

Koga shrugged. "Ask him when we see him. C'mon. Sango will be fine. I put the wolves in their room, and there's food and snacks in the kitchen."

Sango yawned. "I think I wanna go to bed, too."

"Let me just bring her upstairs and we can go."

"Cool. I'll start the car."

At the warehouse...

"Hey hey! Glad you guys showed up finally."

"Sorry. We had company."

"Company? At the house?" Hakkaku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Koga invited two cute human girls over. They're really nice. Sango is incredible and she—"

"Hang on a second. Did you say...human girls?"

"Yes. They're still at the house."

"I'm sorry—you left 2 human girls at the house? Koga, what the hell?" Hakkaku questioned, utterly shocked.

"It's alright, they're great girls." Ginta reassured.

"So what's this all about anyway?" Koga asked, ignoring their conversation as he looked at the strange crates behind Hakkaku.

"It's about a new drug I want us to test market." He opened a crate and took out two grey pebble shaped tablets. "These are dragon scales."

"Ooh." Ginta's eyes lit up. "Tell us more about it."

"It's a cocktail drug. Kind of like cocaine mixed with acid. It makes the effects of the cocaine last longer and takes away the neurotic and impulsive side effects."

"Ah, sounds promising. We need to hit up some parties and see how our consumers like it."

"Can I try one?" Ginta asked.

"Uh...sure." Hakkaku handed one to his twin.

Koga watched intently as Ginta let the tablet dissolve on his tongue.

"How's the newborn?" Koga asked Hakkaku.

"She's fantastic! Such a big eater. She's been sucking on Yuka way more than I'm allowed to."

Koga rolled his eyes. "I don't need to imagine you with a mouth full of milk tits."

Hakkaku laughed. "So...you gonna tell me about these human girls or—"

Koga rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Ginta. "How you feeling?"

"I feel great! This may be the best high I've experienced in awhile."

"Very nice. Looks like your concoction is gonna be a success." Koga said to Hakkaku.

* * *

_5:30 AM..._

Koga drove back to his estate with Ginta lying in the back seat.

"Hey Koga..."

"What's up?"

"Do you think Hakkaku hates me?"

Koga squinted an eye. "What? Why?"

"You know why...It's my fault mom and dad are gone."

"It's not your fault. You were just a kid. Try not to continue to traumatize yourself. He doesn't hate you one bit. He just has a family now, so he's distant."

"Hmm...okay."

"This is why I tell you to lay off the drugs sometimes. You're thinking to damn much."

* * *

_6:30 AM..._

Koga and Ginta were in the living room counting large amounts of cash when Sango poked her head into the entry way.

"Hey, Sango." They both said without turning around.

"How did you—"

"We're wolf demons. We recognized your scent."

"Oh." She giggled. "Right."

"You can come in." Koga welcomed.

"A-are you sure?"

"It's fine. Come." He reassured.

Sango entered the living room and noticed more piles of money. She also noticed guns on the table. She wasn't scared, but she started to wonder what exactly she and Kagome were getting themselves into. Ginta and Koga were very nice, but were they dangerous? Did they kill people? Would they wind up in jail before she could really get to know them?

"What are you doing up so early?" Ginta asked.

"I have insomnia. It's pretty bad."

"I have insomnia too." Ginta responded.

"What about Kagome?" Koga asked as he placed a pile of money on the leather sofa.

"She'll sleep all day if you let her."

Koga shrugged. "She can sleep as long as she wants."

"I have work in a few hours."

"You work 6 days at TFP?"

"No, I work a second job at an antique shop."

"They don't pay enough at the old gig?" Koga asked.

"Well, the pay is decent. I just want to have a surplus so I can make sure Kohaku doesn't have a hard time in college. Do you have any idea how many times Kagome had to spot me cash and feed me in my freshman year? I don't want him to endure that."

Ginta and Koga looked at each other.

"I got this." Ginta said. He walked up to Sango and handed her $5,000. "How's this?"

Sango's eyes widened. "I-I can't accept this. You've already done so much for us."

Koga shook his head in contest. "It's alright. Take it. As you can see, we have a bit more."

"A bit?! This looks like a million dollars!"

"Oh, no. It's nearly a quarter of a million. Just under $220,000." Koga informed.

"Oh. Well. I see." She sighed. "Thank you..." She trailed off, watching them continue to count their money. "Okay, I know a few drug dealers. They live in small apartments, their parent's houses or with roommates. I know there are um...drug lords...I just..."

Koga laughed. "Sango, any drugs you've bought, I'm more than sure they came from us."

"Really?"

"The Sasaki Tribe controls all of the drug supply in Japan. It's been like this for 400 years." Ginta explained.

"H-how?" Sango continued her questioning.

"You understand the demon hierarchy, right? There are the political figures, government officials, and then us. We have the support of the police and government. After us, there are tycoons and socialites." Koga replied.

"And within the wolf tribes, we have sub-classes as well. Under our grandfather, we are the highest ranking pack, thanks to Koga, of course. He's the prince of wolves."

"A prince, huh? That's impressive."

Koga chuckled. "Well it isn't exactly literal. Believe me, I'm no prince."

"Who else is in your pack?"

"Just us and Hakkaku."

"What? I always thought packs included 10 or more wolves."

"They normally do, but Koga jumped the ranks when he became our leader at 12. He follows a different protocol."

Koga shrugged. "I've got the world on my shoulders. It's just one of the many hats I wear."

"Well...what else do you guys do? I-I mean aside from uh...this." Sango laughed.

"I own a restaurant and 3 night clubs. A few stocks and bonds. I just opened a convenience store a coupla miles from here. Not to mention, the hefty inheritance I received."

Sango looked at Koga with her mouth hanging open, then turned to Ginta. "What about you?"

"Uh...I opened a daycare center a few years ago. I've flipped some houses with Hakkaku. I own a Wacdnald's in Shinjuku." He shrugged. "I also had an inheritance. Hakkaku and I got half of whatever was left after the fire."

"What fire?"

"Um..." Ginta began to get nervous. It was difficult to tell the story.

"Why don't we save that long ass story for another day?" Koga suggested. "How about breakfast?"

Sango nodded. "I could go for some."

"I'll cook for you." Ginta suggested as he grasped Sango's hand. "Let's go to the kitchen."

In the kitchen...45 minutes later.

"Wow, you didn't tell me you can cook!"

"Well somebody's gotta feed me. I live alone."

"Y-you don't live here?"

"Nah. I used to when I was a kid. I live in a flat in Shinjuku. You should come by sometime...I-if you want."

Sango nodded with her mouth full.

"Um...not to pry but...why didn't you want to talk about that fire?"

"It's a...very cringeworthy story. I'm afraid it might even scare you away."

"More than the drugs and guns?"

He shrugged. "It's happened before. I promise I will tell you someday."

3:30 PM...

Kagome had just woken up and searched the house for anyone she could find. After 20 minutes, she found Koga in the library looking out the window.

"Hey sleepyhead." He grinned at her.

"Hi, sorry about taking over your bed all day."

"It's no big deal. I didn't plan on getting much sleep anyway."

"Where's Sango?"

He shrugged. "She left with Ginta 2 hours ago. She told me to ask you to wait for her here and she would be back tonight."

"Tonight? You don't feel like we're imposing on you?"

"Not at all! Stay as long as you want. This house is always so quiet. It's actually nice to have people here for a change."

"In that case. I'd like to shower and change my clothes."

"Feel free to use my shower and raid my closet if you want."

"Thank you. I'll be out soon."

Koga watched as she walked away. The shorts and shirt she had on were snug and hugged her curves nicely.

He shook his head. "I can't believe I find a human girl attractive."

* * *

_1 hour later, in the kitchen..._

"So...Inuyasha got back to me."

"Bout time. What'd he say?"

"He said 'sorry babe there was a party at the lodge. I got drunk and my phone was on silent. Totally didn't expect you to text me. Be home tomorrow. I love you' and he put a heart emoji."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Right. The lodge. When is he gonna admit to lying?"

Kagome frowned. She didn't want to believe Inuyasha was lying about his whereabouts, but upon a quick web search, she found out the lodge really was closed after all. So where was he? And what was he doing?

* * *

_Inuyasha's apartment..._

"Mmm...oh fuck. I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck...me too."

Inuyasha released himself inside the girl and laid next to her. "That was pretty hot."

The girl nodded. "Inuyasha...I don't want to go home so soon. Can I stay another day?"

"Hell no. I have a girlfriend. She'll kill me."

"Fuck her! You have me. I'm tired of being a secret. I'm going to tell Kagome about us."

Inuyasha grabbed her throat. "First. The fuck. Of all. You're not. Secondly. You don't do shit for me except give me pussy. I don't need you!"

The girl pushed him away as tears ran down her cheeks. "You treat me terribly."

"Yet you keep coming back." He said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Because I love you! I want to be with you!"

"It ain't gonna happen, so just deal with it!"

* * *

_Back at Koga's..._

Sango and Ginta finally returned, only to find Kagome in the living room watching TV and Koga fast asleep beside her.

"He finally crashed, huh?" Ginta said with a smile.

"Yeah, right in the middle of the movie." Kagome smiled back. "Where did you two go?"

"We just drove around and stopped for some lunch. Did you eat yet?" Ginta asked.

Kagome nodded. "Koga made me a really delicious meal."

"Koga studied culinary arts. He always had a knack for cooking. He taught me everything I know."

"He never told me that. Come to think of it, Koga doesn't tell me much about himself."

"That's just how he is. I'm sure he'll open up more once he's used to you." Ginta reassured.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Kagome was sitting in her bathtub when Koga called her.

"Hi, you miss me already?" She said with a smirk.

"You left a hair tie in my bathroom. I just wanted to say thanks. It's in my hair right now."

Kagome laughed. "Well...you're welcome."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm...just taking a bath."

"Ah, sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I was just about to get out." She said as she stood and wrapped herself in a towel. "What are you up to?"

"I was about to go meet a friend."

"I thought you didn't have friends."

He chuckled. "Not that kind of friend. A lady friend, specifically."

"So...you're going to hook up with someone?"

"Hey, Hey. She invited me over for a nightcap. I can't guarantee there will be sex. I'm hoping for it, but not expecting it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I hope you aren't leading girls on."

"Nothing of the sort. They all know where my head is at, and it's usually between their legs or on their pillow."

"Koga!"

He laughed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I can't be. If you're being honest with these women, I can't judge you."

"Hey, you know something, babygirl? The lady I'm about to see might get a little jealous when she smells your scent from your hair tie."

"I'm...not sure how to take that." She laughed nervously.

He laughed as well. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Won't I see you when I go back to work?"

"No, I'll be on the other side of town handling business. You may not bump into me for awhile."

"Well...I will definitely give you a call, and maybe if you're free we can hang out again."

"I will always make time for you. Just give me a ring."

Kagome smiled. "See you soon."


	4. Drugged

_A month later..._

Kagome and Inuyasha had been on and off every week for an entire month. She found herself spending every weekend hanging out with Koga, Ginta and Sango.

She and Koga had become even closer. Sometimes, he treated her like a little sister, then he would playfully flirt with her. It was a bit weird, but it was their friendship and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

That weekend, Sango and Ginta had plans to go on a date, and Koga didn't want Kagome moping as usual, so he took her to a barcade.

"I've never been to one of these." She said with a grin as they walked inside.

To her left was a long bar, and to her right was an assortment of games and a pool table. There were young guys towards the back area playing Dance, Dance revolution and girls hovering around one guy playing a shooting game.

"You know how to play pool?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'd rather play Pac-man." She said, pointing to the retro arcade game.

Koga shrugged. "I'll pay for a few games and get us some drinks. Then, you can watch me play pool."

She agreed and Koga brought her a drink that she sipped, while he looked on and finished his.

"You're pretty good. I'm gonna go get another drink."

Two games in, she beat the high score and put her initials. She turned back and saw Koga at the bar, flirting with the bartender. She rolled her eyes and looked around. Nearby, she saw a man staring at her, who quickly looked away.

Why was he looking at her like that? She wondered.

When Koga returned with another drink, Kagome seemed worried.

"That guy keeps looking at me." She told him.

Koga glared over at him, then reassured Kagome it was fine, as he convinced her to follow him to the pool table.

As Kagome watched him play with another young man, the strange man that was looking at her approached her.

"I couldn't help but notice you playing Pac-Man. I love retro games. I'm Obito."

"I'm Kagome."

He smiled warmly. "You're really pretty. Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you. I haven't even finished the drink my friend bought me."

As Koga was about to take his turn, he noticed that man talking to Kagome, and his face turned sour, when he saw her smiling.

Perhaps he was being protective of her, he thought.

Koga headed back to the bar and continued to stroke his ego by accepting the bartender's flirtation and free drinks.

Every time Kagome would look over at Koga, Obito would block her and talk to her more. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Excuse me." She said, as she began to walk past.

"Ha-Hang on." He said as he grasped her arm.

"Hey, don't touch me!" Kagome shouted out as she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

Koga rushed over. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, not at all." Obito put his hands up and walked away.

Koga turned towards Kagome, sweating profusely.

"Are you okay? You're sweating."

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. I was chatting it up with the cute bartender. She wants me to come to her place later."

Kagome had a bad feeling, about Koga, the bartender and Obito.

"Did you drink too much? You were supposed to take it easy since you're driving."

"I only had some light cocktails. It's like juice for a demon."

"I can't help but feel like something is off."

Koga started nodding off as he stood next to Kagome.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah! I'm fine." He slurred.

Kagome glanced over at the girl at the bar and she was glaring intently. She decided to convince Koga that they should take an Uber to her place.

Koga wasn't in the right frame of mind to care who he went home with.

"Hi, Sango. Are you still out on your date?"

"We were actually going to head to Ginta's place. What's up?"

"Koga is coming home with me in an Uber. Can you guys pick up his car from the barcade?"

"Wa-wa-wait—"

"No, no. Its not like that. He's tipsy and we're going to my place since it's closer. That's all."

"Okay. We'll pick up the car in 15."

* * *

Kagome dragged Koga into the Uber, up the shrine steps, into her house, up to her room.

Koga groaned. "My stomach really hurts. Fuck it's so hot. Can you please turn the air on?" He pled as he undressed.

Kagome frantically hastened toward her air conditioner. "Is that better?"

"No." He stood in front of the air conditioner as he removed his pants, standing in only his boxers.

He finally let out a relieved sigh, and sat at Kagome's desk. "Much better."

"I think the girl at the bar drugged you. It seems like it was an elaborate scheme to rob you, and that guy Obito was in on it."

"Oh, Kami. What the hell." He huffed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom and change. Make yourself comfortable, okay?"

Koga nodded.

Kagome quickly changed and freshened up, then went to get Koga some water and snacks.

She found him resting on her bed, her blanket over his face.

"Koga?" She called out softly.

He lifted the blanket and stared at her.

"I brought you water and some cookies."

"Thank you." He sat up slowly and drank the entire glass of water, then took one cookie. "Sorry. I'm not very hungry. "

"That's okay." Kagome sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"My legs feel a bit wobbly. And. I'm super horny."

"I'm sure whatever drugs you were given are doing this to you. But you're safe, and Ginta picked up your car."

"Thank you, babygirl." He rubbed her thigh gently. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you wanna hook up? Just one time, and never again. I won't even make it weird."

Kagome giggled. "Kogaaaa. You're just high and not thinking straight. You don't even find human girls attractive."

"How about you just let me eat you out?"

"No." she giggled.

"A kiss?"

"Nope."

"This makes me sad. You don't think I'm even a little cute?"

"Koga. You're just on drugs right now. You probably won't remember any of this in the morning."

Koga sighed. "You might be right. Will you at least sleep next to me?"

"If it'll make you feel better, sure."

Kagome laid next to Koga, and he embraced her tightly. "Thank you. For being a real friend and not taking advantage of me."

"I would never," she said sweetly. "I care about you so much."

"If you ever need anything..."

"I know."

Koga quickly fell asleep, and Kagome did as well, soon after.

* * *

_The following morning..._

Kagome blushed furiously upon feeling Koga's warm body and prominent erection pressed up against her.

He held her protectively, and it was nice, but she had conflicting feelings about it.

Fortunately, Koga began to stir.

He let out a groan, and laid on his back. "My fucking head...what the hell?" He turned sharply when he recognized the scent. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Good morning. I guess you aren't feeling better."

"What happened last night? We didn't…"

"No, no! You were drugged at the barcade and I suggested we come to my house."

"How did we get here?"

"I pulled you into an Uber, then up the stairs…twice. You're heavy, ya know!"

"Where's my ca—"

"Ginta picked it up. I called him and said you were too tipsy to drive, and that we were coming back here."

He cupped her cheek. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course I did. I was so worried about you." She replied sincerely.

Koga leaned in and gave Kagome a gentle, friendly peck. "Thank you, honey. That means everything to me."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Of course. Anything for my best guy friend."

"Best friend, eh? I like that." His soft face hardened slightly. "Now tell me. Who the fuck did this to me?"


	5. You're MY Babygirl

_Two weeks later..._

Kagome was on her way to work when she received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Higurashi? My name is Sara Tanaka. I received your email a few days ago and I absolutely love your portfolio."

Kagome was in disbelief. Sara Tanaka was a very famous influencer from Kyoto. "Th-thank you!"

"Would you be able to visit my hometown this weekend? I would like for you to design a dress for me for an upcoming event."

"Yes of course!"

"Great! I'll text you my address and I'll see you Saturday at 4? Is that okay?"

"Absolutely! I'll be there."

"See you then."

Kagome hung up and scrambled to text Inuyasha. She told him what happened and asked him to drive her to Kyoto.

"I can't baby. I have to work. You should learn to drive. I would have lent you my car."

Kagome sighed. What was she going to do? She remained in deep thought as she walked to work.

"I could ask him but..."

Kagome conveniently spotted Koga outside her job. She ran to him in desperation.

"Koga. I need a favor."

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"An influencer wants me to design a dress for her and she wants me to come to her home to discuss the designs."

"That's awesome. What do you need me to do?"

"I need...to get to Kyoto. I know a plane might be too expensive a-and I can pay you back for your trouble. I already have an aunt I can stay with for the weekend so—"

He chuckled softly. "Slow down, babygirl. You said Kyoto?"

She sighed. "Yeah...it's pretty far."

"When do you need to go?"

"I need to be there tomorrow afternoon."

"It's like a 6 hour drive to Kyoto, yeah? I could use a vacation."

"So...you'll take me?" Her eyes lit up.

Koga nodded. "I'll pick you up at 6 AM tomorrow."

Kagome grabbed Koga and hugged him. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

He squeezed her back and kissed her hair. "Anything for you."

* * *

_The next day, 5:45 AM_

Koga was already parked outside Kagome's house.

Kagome rushed down the stairs with 2 large suitcases.

He got out of his car to help her. "Damn, Kagome! Why didn't you ask me to help you down?"

"It's okay. I didn't want to trouble you too much."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Alright, Supergirl. Let's hit the road."

Koga reclined Kagome's seat and put a movie on the TV screen for her. He passed her a blanket and a hot chocolate.

"You had this all planned out, huh?"

He shrugged. "Well, you should be comfortable. It's a long ride."

Kagome wound up falling asleep midway through the movie. Koga kept looking over at her and smiling.

Two hours later...Kagome woke up. She looked out the window, then over at Koga, whose eyes were intently on the road.

"Are we almost there?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"We've got about three more hours until we hit Kyoto. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! I brought my best sketches and my best fabrics too."

"You definitely have some great work. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you. This wouldn't be possible without you."

"It's no big deal. I don't mind taking you." He smiled. "It's nice to get out of town for a bit, too. Things have been pretty chaotic."

"I know. Did your tribe look into the people that drugged you?"

"Yeah. Turns out they were just some lowlifes testing their fantasy drugs, and looking for people to take advantage of. They didn't even know who I was. My grandpa's pack shut them down and took over their warehouse so they stop drugging people. We pretty much own their operation now."

"I'm glad nothing dangerous happened to you."

"Hey, I'm glad you looked out for me that night. I owed you one for that."

"I suppose." Kagome giggled.

They stopped at a gas station for food and gas, and continued on to Kyoto.

Inuyasha had unexpectedly called Kagome during their drive.

"Hey, do you have my red hoodie?"

"No, didn't you put it in your trunk?"

"Oh, shit, yeah. Thanks babe. I gotta get to class."

As Inuyasha ended the call, Kagome heard a girl in the background call his name. Was that just a coincidence, or was she just hearing things?

She shook the thought from her head and continued on with her day.

"What's the matter? Why is your face all tense like that?" Koga asked.

"Oh, was it that obvious? I-I just thought I heard a girl in the background when Inuyasha called me. I figured I was just imagining things."

"Maybe it's a friend of his?"

"I don't know of him having any female friends."

"Well...he doesn't know about me, right? Maybe it's someone you don't know about either."

Kagome shrugged. "Well...I didn't tell Inuyasha about you because he would freak out. I'm not that way."

"Hey...doesn't matter. You never know what another person is up to."

Kagome thought about that for awhile as she ate her sandwich. Can she really trust Inuyasha?

"You never even asked him about that whole lodge thing, did you?"

Kagome sighed. "No...Inuyasha came clean and said he was actually visiting his mother. She has a drug problem so he doesn't want people to know when he spends time with her."

"I figure you would be the one person he confides in about that. But...the hell do I know? I don't do relationships for a reason. It's too complicated. Friendship is much easier. I don't have any obligations to anybody."

"I guess that's nice...but being in love can be nice too...sometimes."

"Not often enough, from what I've seen. It was different watching my parents as a kid. I feel like I was lied to. They seemed so happy together. They were married 18 years before they died."

"Maybe they really were that happy together."

"I never saw the ugly side to relationships until I got older and watched Ginta and Hakkaku struggle to find love. Seeing Ginta get his heart broken was the hardest to watch. This girl set him up to be robbed because she knew our family had money. That was the only reason she dated him in the first place."

"Not everyone is like that. Sango would never do that to—"

"I hear you," He interrupted, "but I don't know Sango that well. I can't predict what anyone will do from one day to the next. It isn't my job to predict people and track a human or demon forecast. I just gotta keep my guard up. Not saying anything against her, she's a nice girl."

"No, I know. I understand. It's always important to be cautious. That's why I don't call many people my friends."

"That's where I feel a bond with you. The level of trust we have in society makes me feel like I can trust you to an extent. I'm sure as time goes by I'll trust you even more, especially based on what you've shown me already."

"Trust has to be earned, I get that."

"That's right."

Their conversation about love and trust continued on until they reached their destination.

"Kyoto is so serene. Did I give you my aunt's address?"

"You don't have to crash on her couch. Let's book a hotel. I'll get us two rooms."

"Isn't that expensive?"

"It's like $250 a night. That's fine."

Kagome sighed. Koga was able to toss so much money around like it was nothing. She hoped to be rich someday.

They arrived at the Kyoto Tokyu hotel, which wasn't far from her new client's address.

Koga booked them two side by side connected rooms and Kagome got herself changed and situated, ready to meet her client.

* * *

_3PM_

They got back in Koga's car and headed to Sara Tanaka's house.

Kagome nervously rang the doorbell, and a tall dark haired, beautiful woman in a white romper answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Sara! Nice to meet you."

Kagome sat with Sara showing her fabrics and sketches and she was so thrilled to be working with Kagome.

"I like this one..." Sara said softly as she pointed to a page before Kagome managed to flip through her sketch book.

"Really? It's not finished but—"

"It has so much potential. Even the body type in the sketch matches mine. Don't you think so?" Sara stood and twirled.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. So I'll finish the sketch and design this dress for you."

Sara clapped excitedly. "Yay! Thank you so much. I'm sorry for contacting you on such short notice. I hope you'll be able to have the dress done in time. Am I asking too much of you?"

Kagome screwed her mouth to the side. "Well...how soon do you need it?"

"2 weeks..." Sara laughed nervously.

Kagome normally needed a month to finish a design, so she would have to hustle. Perhaps Sango could help? Kagome was deeply determined to make a name for herself, and Sara was such a huge influencer that she was willing to sacrifice sleep, her savings and sanity for this.

"I'll do it."

Koga sent Kagome an Uber back to the hotel and she excitedly knocked on the door to his room.

He answered, dripping wet, with a towel barely covering his bottom half.

"Hey, babygirl. Come in."

Kagome wondered why Koga was so nonchalant about her seeing him in his towel. She continued to stand in the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhh...You're not wearing clothes."

Koga looked down at himself. "Oh shit." He said calmly and sarcastically before laughing. "Do I make you uncomfortable? I mean, we've slept in the same bed."

Kagome's face turned red as she remembered trying to sleep with Koga's warm body and erection pressed up against her that night.

"Why are you blushing so hard?" He smiled cheekily. "You think I'm hot, don't you? Want me to take off the towel and show you everything?"

Kagome started laughing. "You're such a goofball!" She said as she entered his room.

"Listen: I consider you my best friend too. You looked out for me when I was vulnerable. I'm completely comfortable around you."

"W-well. You're comfortable around anyone. You have multiple women—"

"Oh, Kagome." He gently grasped her cheek with his warm hand. "You mean so much more than those women. I know being in an 'on again/off again' type of relationship can make you question your bonds." He explained, cupping her chin. "You don't have to worry about that with me. I consider you part of my pack. You're _my_ babygirl. Remember that."

Kagome's face reddened even more. Koga valued Kagome so much that it warmed her heart. She felt genuine love.

"Thank you for saying that. It means the world to me."

"Anything you need, anytime. Don't you ever hesitate to call me. You've taken care of me, you care about me, you treat me like you value me. I will always have your back."

Kagome smiled, then looked away. She knew exactly what she wanted to ask of Koga. She was worried that he would feel like she was just using him for money.

"What's the matter, babygirl?" Koga gently turned her cheek towards him.

"Well...I met with Sara and she's so amazing, but she needs more than I can provide."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I...I told her I could do it. I told her I could make a dress in 2 weeks that I haven't even finished sketching." Kagome closed her eyes as she began to cry. "I need her as a client. It would catapult my career with influencers. She's part of the elite. She wants the dress for the Teen's Choice Awards." Kagome sniffled. "I want my dress on TV."

"Uhh.." Koga sat Kagome on the bed. "Stay here for a sec."

He quickly threw on a pair of shorts and brought Kagome some tissues.

"Tell me what's stopping you from finishing the dress in 2 weeks. I know it isn't your skill set."

"If I had more space, and the right equipment, of course, more fabric, I'd be able to do it."

"You can work in my guesthouse. It's pretty empty, save for a table and couch."

"Can I really?" Kagome looked up with hopeful, glossy eyes.

Koga's heart skipped a beat.

_What an angel...she needs to be protected._

"Aaabsolutely. I'll buy whatever equipment you need. Let's get back in town tomorrow morning and I'll buy or order anything you need me to. Okay?"

Kagome nodded and smiled as he wiped her final tears away. "Okay. Thank you so much, Koga."

Koga smirked and gently patted her head. "Under one condition."

"What is it?"

"Gimme a kiss."

Kagome let out an appalled gasp. "Koga!"

Koga turned his cheek towards Kagome. "C'mon."

Kagome gently kissed Koga's cheek and he grinned.

* * *

The next day, early that morning, Koga and Kagome arrived in Tokyo and had driven to 8 different stores around the city, and even the outskirts, in an effort to find everything Kagome needed.

"Aren't you tired, Koga? We can stop and pick things up tomorrow."

"You kidding? You only have 2 weeks to get this dress done. I don't mind at all. This is important."

"Are you _sure_?"

"It's fine, Kagome. Just tell me where you need to go next."

"I just want to get some fabrics. I already know which ones I want, so it won't be long. The only thing is, I need high quality fabrics from Shinjuku."

"Not a problem. After that you're all done?"

"Yes. Then we can go to your place and I can set up in the guest house. At this rate, I can finish the dress in a week or so, at least with a few days to spare."

"Do you have time for a break tonight? To at least have dinner?"

"I'm sure I can make time."

"Great. After we're all finished and you're all set up, I'd like to talk to you."

* * *

After Kagome set up her studio in Koga's guest house, he invited her inside for dinner and drinks.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…I've been thinking a lot about things. Including our conversation from yesterday. I uh…I really do trust you, a lot more than I trust most people, so for that reason, I want to give you something."

Koga pulled a golden medallion out of his pocket. It had a wolf's head carved into the center. He handed it to Kagome.

"What's this?" She asked, examining the heavy medallion.

"It's a family crest. If you're ever in any kind of trouble, or just need to use the Sasaki name for anything at all, you can present this. Don't let anything happen to it. This is a symbol that I'm inviting you into my family. This officially makes you part of our pack."

Kagome's eyes watered. "How sweet, this is such an honor. Thank you."

"No, no. Thank you for proving your loyalty to us. It means a lot."

* * *

_The next day…_

Koga was in the game room with Ginta and Hakkaku drinking. Any time they got Hakkaku away from home was a celebration. His wife had his balls in her hand like a vice grip, in Koga's eyes at least.

"Damn. I forgot to call Sango back. She always worries when I don't answer or text back." Ginta said with urgency as he pulled out his phone.

"Girls always get worked up when you're sleeping with them." Koga remarked casually as he chugged another beer.

"Oh…" Ginta laughed nervously. "I'm not sleeping with Sango."

"You're not?" Koga asked, confused. "Well then what is she to you, your pet?"

"Sango is far more to me than a pet!" Ginta argued.

"Sure, sure."

"Koga, you're one to talk." Hakkaku defended. "What constitutes a pet? According to what I've been taught, a pet is a human girl or guy that wolf demons keep around without any desire for sex. They just spend money on their pets and care for them well…like actual pets. So what does that make Kagome? I know you're not sleeping with her!"

Ginta laughed.

"Kagome is way higher up the totem pole than a simple pet. That's my babygirl."

"Babygirl? Now that's even weirder." Hakkaku noted.

"Well I've always said Koga is fond of her. He's got some sort of emotional attachment to Kagome."

"I gave her a family crest last night."

"What?!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"Without consulting us?!" Ginta chimed in.

"Why the hell do I need to consult you two morons? I'm the leader, aren't I? I know what I'm doing. She's worth more to me than some demon woman." Koga spat. "I'm going to get more beer."

Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other the moment Koga walked out.

"He may not be sleeping with her now…" Hakkaku started.

"but eventually, he will be." Ginta finished.


	6. You've Had All My Attention

_12 days later…_

After exhausting herself day and night, Kagome finally finished Sara's dress. With help, of course.

Sango made constant trips to the guest house, at all hours of the morning and night to help Kagome when she had nicked and cramped fingers.

Koga welcomed her to the guesthouse and his own home, even if he wasn't home. He would cook and bring her meals. He offered her encouragement, and drugs, to which she (mostly) declined. He prioritized her above many of his own engagements, even denying himself beautiful women that were ready and waiting for him. Kagome was so much more important to him. She had done more for him than any woman in his life outside of his tribe.

"Finally! It's done." Kagome sighed happily as she plopped on the couch.

"It's beautiful! You are incredible." Koga praised as he studied the canary and white accented evening gown.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I just need to take some pictures for my portfolio." She groaned. "But I'm so sleepy."

"I'll take them for you. Just lay down and rest." Koga offered as he took out his iPhone.

"Mmkay." Kagome fought her slumber as she watched Koga meticulously photograph her finest work.

"How are these?" He knelt down and scrolled through the pictures.

"Perfect." She said softly as she sat up. "Thank you so much."

He sat next to her and emailed all the pictures to her.

Kagome began to slowly stand. "I should get going. I'm so tired and—"

"No, no, no. You don't have to." He grasped her shoulders and sat her down. "I'll bring you back to the house. You can sleep this off, then have something to eat when you wake up."

"Are you…sure? I've taken up so much of your time over the past two weeks and—"

"Aaand I'm fine with it. I'm more than happy to be here for you. You're doing something important, that could change the course of your life forever."

Kagome looked at him with a wide smile and eyes full of emotion, then looked down.

"Inuyasha and I had a big fight a few days ago. He was so angry that I've been "distant" because I was so focused on this dress. He doesn't get it at all. What kind of future am I supposed to have with him?" She wondered worriedly.

"Don't worry about your future with him. Worry about your future with you." Koga advised as he lifted her up. "I'm gonna take you to the house, and you can sleep in my bed for as long as you want, okay?"

Kagome nuzzled into his neck as he carried her. "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

_A week later…_

Kagome and Sango were entering The Den to have lunch, as usual, when they noticed Koga in the far back, with a gorgeous, blood red haired demon woman.

"Who's that with Koga?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Probably one of his concubines." Sango said, eyes rolled. She didn't understand why Koga wouldn't leave the cheap women alone and give Kagome the love and attention she deserved.

"Um…should we leave?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"Why?"

"I dunno…this seems…awkward."

"Why? Koga is your best guy friend, right?"

"Yeah but—"

"He's coming this way!" Sango whispered as he began to approach.

"Hey, babygirl. Hey, Sango."

"Hey, Koga." They both chimed simultaneously.

"I just wrapped up a business meeting. The young lady I met with made me a compelling offer."

"I'm sure she did." Sango remarked, causing herself and Kagome to giggle.

"Not like that! C'mon." He chuckled nervously. "She wanted to buy this place from me, but I declined."

"Wait—you own this place?" Kagome asked.

"And you've been letting us pay for our food the whole time?!"

He laughed again. "I appreciate your patronage. I didn't know you didn't know. Didn't you think a restaurant called The Den would have wolf demon affiliation? Besides…my picture is behind the counter." He pointed.

"Uh…" The pair looked at each other.

"For all your continued support, why don't I have them bring you a free lunch. That work for you ladies?"

"Of course. I love free food." Sango accepted graciously.

* * *

_The next day...10 PM_

Ginta had taken Sango to a martial arts festival, and Kagome was home sulking, per usual.

Inuyasha had lost his temper and shoved Kagome. She didn't get hurt—physically at least.

Koga was meeting with a woman for one of his usual encounters, and as she was performing on him, Kagome had texted him.

_"Wyd?"_

_"Nothing interesting. Just winding down. Wyd?"_ He replied.

He didn't want to tell Kagome he was meeting with a demon woman to get sucked off. He also found Kagome more interesting than the woman sucking him off.

_"Can I come over?"_ She immediately responded.

_"If you're not busy..."_ She added in a following text.

Koga looked at his phone, then over at the woman with her mouth full of him.

_"I'm not busy at all. I'll come pick you up."_

"Hey, I need to leave. I apologize. Let's pick this up another time, yeah?"

The girl lifted her head up and let out a disappointed groan. "I waited weeks to see you. I was so excited too." She placed her arms on his shoulders. "Can you give me just 5 minutes?"

Koga couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Anytime she came up, or he was getting ready to see her, nothing else seemed to hold his attention.

Besides, he was already bored. The woman wasn't as good as she claimed she was. Either that, or his dick was just as numb as his soul.

"Sorry. Can't. I've got an important meeting."

"I'm free tomorrow. Call me."

Koga kissed her lustfully, fixed his clothes and headed to Kagome's.

Kagome was sitting on the shrine steps, awaiting his arrival. She got in his car the moment he pulled up.

"Hey babygirl. What's goin' on?"

"Just needed some company. I know it's kind of late, so I hope I didn't disturb you."

"I told you, I wasn't doing anything interesting. I was pretty bored, honestly. I assumed you would be sleep at this hour."

"No... I can't sleep."

Koga started up the car and began driving. "Let's go to the drive thru and head to my place."

"I'm not really hungry. A milkshake would be nice, though."

"What happened, babygirl? That jerk boyfriend break up with you again?"

"We had an argument and he pushed me pretty hard. I didn't get hurt or anything, but...he lost his temper and—"

"Kagome. You can't keep taking this son of a bitch back every time he comes running. Enough is enough. This is how it starts. Then, if he really hurts you, I'll have to end his fucking life."

"It's...It's so hard to let him go. He was there during the most horrific time of my life."

"You uh...never told me about that."

"Even Sango doesn't know. Inuyasha was there when it happened. I figured if I never talked about it again, it just...wouldn't be real."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"I want to. I feel...safe...with you."

"Take your time, babygirl. Tell me as much, or as little as you want."

Koga ordered Kagome's milkshake and headed to his house. Once they reached the estate, they sat in the foyer with just one of his wolves.

He was the laziest, yet the one Kagome liked the most. He rested his head in her lap and she patted him lovingly.

"How's your milkshake?"

"It's good. Thank you."

"I...wasn't always the most emotionally available person. I didn't always find myself listening to women's problems. No one confided in me anyway. They think because I rank so highly in the tribe, I'm some cold hearted dealer that cracks heads open."

"Women seem to flock to you, though."

"It makes them feel good to have my attention. Besides, I'm polite."

"I think you're very kind."

"Well, I have a soft spot for you."

"I really am your friend. I don't just want your attention to make me feel good about myself."

"I know, and I'm really your friend too."

"Sango was telling me that there are terms in the wolf tribes that you use to rank people in your life. There are concubines, pets, babygirls. Why... do you call me babygirl? I'm fine with not being a pet but—"

"I adore you, Kagome. You're the first woman I have no familial ties to that I have emotional feelings towards. I'm not emotionally attracted to any demon woman, and I just feel you're worthy of the title."

Kagome blushed. She felt such a powerful connection with Koga that she had never felt with anyone.

"I feel awful. I had a lot of preconceived notions about you when I met you."

"You aren't fond of drug dealers. Or gangs. I get that. The pack is far more sophisticated than the lowlifes on the street, so I'm sure it's swayed your opinion."

"It has. I had a bad experience with a gang of dealers, before I started working at TFP."

"What happened?"

"It was two and a half years ago...when I was still a college student..."

_I was on my way back to the dorms from an internship in Shinjuku. It was late, and I wasn't very familiar with the area. As I started walking through the shopping area, it became more and more desolate. My phone battery was low, so I was trying to find the express train based off my memory_.

_I continued walking, humming a happy tune, when I heard a man catcalling me._

_"What's up, babe?" He appeared out of the darkness near an alley. "Welcome to my turf."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm just passing through."_

_I continued past, when he grabbed my arm, and a few other men appeared._

_"Anything that passes through here, belongs to me. That includes you."_

_I tried to fight my way out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He held me up against the wall as his group surrounded us, backs turned, blocking me from running away._

_"We're the Silverback Gorillas. Ever heard of us?" He asked, so close to my face, I could smell the cheap alcohol on his breath. It was making me nauseous._

_"No. Let me go!" I screamed._

_He started to cut away my clothes, exposing my body._

_"Don't fight Kuro." He said with a knife to my throat. "That's my name. You should say it for me while I fuck you."_

_"No! Get off me!" I pushed his face, and he kneed me in the stomach._

_"Stupid slut! You do what I want, not what you want!" He barked._

_Suddenly, I heard someone shouting at them and then, there was a lot of fighting, and I was grabbed and pulled away by someone in a red sweater._

_The person was running extremely fast, but I kept my face buried in their sweater until they stopped, and I slowly lifted my head._

_I saw a boy with white hair and amber eyes, looking down at me worriedly._

_"Are you okay?"_

_I noticed his cheek was bleeding. One of those guys must've cut his face when he was rescuing me._

_"I'm...I'm..." I started to sob and he set me down. I realized we were sitting on a roof. He removed his sweater and put it on me._

_"It should be long enough to cover you. You're small."_

_I was inconsolable and terrified. He sat next to me until I was seemingly okay._

_"It's almost 1AM. We've been sitting here for a long time. Would you feel better if you went home?"_

_"I missed my curfew for the dorms." I sighed. "I can't go on campus for 6 more hours."_

_"What about your real home? Can I take you there?"_

_I nodded. "Thank you so much for saving me."_

_"I guess I was just in the right place at the right time. What's your name?"_

_"Kagome."_

_"I'm Inuyasha. I'm glad you're okay."_

_He brought me home, and we exchanged numbers. He would check on me constantly, and we would talk often._

_I fell in love with him fairly quickly. I couldn't help it. He seemed to be the man of my dreams._

_We started dating 3 months after it happened. The first 7 months was nice, but then, I guess the novelty wore off._

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Koga held her tightly. He felt anger coursing through his body as he protectively embraced her. Why were people hurting his babygirl so much? He wanted it to stop. "I'm going to tell you something honest: just because you went through that, doesn't mean you should accept scraps of love from some shitty hero."

"I know but...he made me feel so safe during a dark time."

"He knows that! He's using that to control you, and it's a fucked up thing to do to a great woman."

"Being with him...it just makes me feel like everything is okay. Whenever we fight, or break up, I feel like I'm back in that time all over again."

"You don't need him to protect you from anything. Whaddya think you have me for? I'd put a bullet in anyone's head if they even laid their eyes on you in a way I didn't like."

"It's just...you're both significant, but in different ways."

"The only difference between us is that he's fucking you, and I'm not. I treat you way better than he does, don't I?"

Kagome's face turned a furious red.

Koga smiled. "Why does your face always get so red around me? It's weird, but cute." He chuckled.

Kagome shrugged shyly and finished her milkshake.

"Whenever you're ready, I will _personally_ help you find a better guy. One worthy of the pack. In the meantime, I'm here for you. I'm always here. No matter what you decide to do."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Kagome had taken Inuyasha back, again. Obviously.

Koga was upset, but not surprised. He was extremely worried about Kagome's safety.

"Maybe we should dump his body in a ditch somewhere." Koga considered as he discussed the situation with Ginta.

"I don't think that would go over well with Kagome. If he winds up murdered, she'd know for sure it was you."

"What makes me an immediate suspect?! People get murdered all the time!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Well who else would want to kill him?"

"Probably everybody. He's a scumbag."

"He's also an untouchable. Sango said he's a Taisho kid."

"Are you fucking serious?! He's the diplomat's son?!" Koga growled and banged his fist on his bar counter.

"Unfortunately."

"Well that's a dilemma. I guess I just have to wait for Kagome to see the truth on her own. I just hope she doesn't get hurt before then."

Koga let out an annoyed sigh. He hated not being able to do anything to protect Kagome from Inuyasha.

Later on that day, Koga decided to visit Kagome at home, since she was off work and they hadn't texted all day.

When he arrived, Sota opened the door.

"Hey, Sota. Is your sister here?"

"She went shopping with mom. She'll be back soon. You can wait for her here."

"Thanks."

Koga followed Sota to the kitchen and he made him some ramen. "It's probably not what you're used to since you're so rich, but ramen always hits the spot!"

Koga accepted it graciously. "I eat ramen often. I appreciate the gesture."

The two young men ate together at the table.

"Hey Koga..." Sota began, eyebrows furrowed. "Do I seem...cool to you?"

Koga smirked. "Yeah, you're definitely a cool kid."

"I asked because...I like this girl Sayori. She's in my math and science class. Her last name is Izuka, and we sit in alphabetical order. So I sit next to her in both classes. She's really nice, she dyes her hair blonde, she loves animals, she's got a really cute birthmark on her cheek shaped like a heart and—"

"You really like this girl, huh? So what's the matter? You don't have the courage to ask her out?"

"Well...her ex boyfriend bullies me and Obito sometimes because we're in the computer club, and he's a jock."

"So it's him you're scared of."

"Yeah. He acts like everything belongs to him, including his exes. I know he'll beat me up if I ask her out, and I'll always be outnumbered. Even if I could fight back." Sota sighed. "I don't wanna get jumped all the time..."

"But part of you is willing to risk it because you like this girl, yeah?"

"I really do! But if I'm just getting beat up, she'll probably get tired of being with me."

"Well...nobody wants to date a sucker. But...if he's not gonna fight fair, neither will we." Koga stood. "Where can we find this idiot?"

"It's Saturday. He's most likely at practice. Sayori is a cheerleader, so she's there too."

"Even better. Get dressed."

Koga asked Ginta and Hakkaku to meet him at Sota's school, and they all arrived at the same time.

Practice had just ended. The team and the cheerleaders were standing outside socializing.

"Alright, kid. Now's your chance." Koga encouraged. "The guys and I will get out of our cars and wait here for you. Ignore that jock, and walk straight up to that girl."

"O-okay." He gulped and inhaled. "I got this." Sota got out the car and apprehensively approached the school.

He looked back and noticed Koga and the other wolves were standing outside of their cars. They actually looked pretty intimidating. Sota was hoping that would work in his favor.

He nervously approached Sayori and she smiled widely.

"Sota! What brings you here?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh...my friend drove me here. I was Uh...looking for you, actually."

"Me? How come?"

"Well actually..."

"Hey Soda Can. What are you doing here, geek?" His bully, Kenshin sneered.

"Leave him alone!" Sayori fired.

"No, way. A dork like him shouldn't even be around here when—"

"Sayori? Have you ever ridden in a Rolls Royce?" Sota asked, ignoring Kenshin.

Sayori looked over and saw the wolf demons outside of their luxury cars.

"No...are those your friends?"

Sota nodded.

"He's bullshitting! There's no way he knows those guys! They're yakuza."

"They're not Yakuza." Sota wasn't even sure if they were Yakuza, actually. Koga did have an awful lot of money...and influence. 'Even if he actually is Yakuza...he's still really nice...'

Sota shook the thoughts from his mind, and held out his hand for Sayori. "Care to join me?"

"Hey, don't go with him! He's a loser."

"You're a loser!" Sota fired back, instantly regretting his words.

"Hey, Ginta." Koga spoke up. "Go get Sota. I don't see this going well."

Ginta rushed up to Sota.

"Hey, kid. Koga's waiting for ya." He said as he glared threateningly at Kenshin.

"O-okay. So...Are you coming?" He looked back at Sayori.

She smiled. "See you at school, everyone!" She waved to her friends and took Sota's hand.

Ginta walked ahead, to give them their privacy.

"I um...I really came here to um...ask if you'll...be my girlfriend." Sota's face flushed.

"Really? Of course! I already thought you were really cool, but this takes the cake."

He squeezed her hand tighter and smiled widely.

"So where are we headed?"

_An hour later..._

Koga had slipped a few hundred dollars to Sota and dropped the new couple off at the movie theater.

He returned to Kagome's house, and helped her make dinner.

"...so he invited the girl to take a ride in my Ghost, then asks her out, and she says yes! He even told his bully about himself, and risked getting his ass kicked. It was great to see."

"Wow! I'm so proud of him! He's really growing up."

"It must be nice to be 16 and still feel like a kid."

"You had to grow up so fast, but you're not an old man yet! You've got plenty of years ahead of you to enjoy."

"It feels like the past few months have proven that. Meeting you makes me feel young again."

Kagome smiled. She was happy she could help Koga as much as he helps her.

Koga and Kagome stayed up late talking and having drinks in her room.

Koga was taking care of some business related affairs on his phone, and Kagome fell asleep.

He leaned over and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly, her phone started vibrating. There was no way in hell Koga was letting Inuyasha disturb her sleep. He immediately hit ignore and switched her phone into do not disturb mode.

He grabbed his jacket and keys and Kagome began to stir.

"You're leaving? Now?"

"Yeah. It's 11:30. You've been asleep for a little while."

"You can stay...if you want. I'll move over."

Koga could never refuse quality time with Kagome. Even if it meant ignoring another woman and denying himself another steamy encounter.

"As long as you're okay with me sleeping in my boxers. I don't wanna wear jeans to bed."

"Sure. Just as long as I don't feel your sleep boner on my thigh again."

Koga laughed. "What's wrong with my sleep boner? Is it small?"

Kagome laughed loudly. "Koga! I...that's not what I said!"

Koga stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. "Yeah yeah, move over."

Kagome moved towards the wall and Koga laid next to her.

"You wanna come with me to Shinjuku around 1 tomorrow?"

Kagome nodded as she yawned. "What are we going to do?"

"I want to stop in on my nightclub, and since you haven't seen it yet, I thought you'd like to come along."

"Sounds good." She said, extending her pink flower patterned blanket to him.

Koga stared at Kagome as she fell asleep.

'I really turned down pussy for this.' He thought to himself, with absolutely no regrets.

The next morning, Kagome woke Koga around 9:30 to join her family for brunch.

"It's lazy Sunday. We usually sleep in and eat breakfast late."

Koga was a very family oriented person, and considered Kagome's invitation a true honor.

He ate happily with her family, and her mother even offered him extra servings.

After breakfast, he helped Sota put together a new computer desk.

"Thanks a lot for yesterday. I'm so happy."

"Hey, you're like family to me." Koga waved his hand. "It's no big deal."

"I wish we were real family. You'd be a way better boyfriend for Kagome than Inuya—" Sota stopped himself. "Sorry. Kagome hates when I say things like that."

Koga chuckled nervously. "Hey, what your sister and I have, is a really special bond. So I'll be around. Probably a lot longer than that screw ball."

Around 12:30, Koga drove Kagome to his nightclub, Dark West.

"They open at 2, and I haven't had much correspondence with the manager for about a week or so. So I'm just gonna drop by. I'll show you around while we're there."

Kagome followed Koga inside, and up a small staircase of his dimly lit venue.

Before she could get a good look around, their attention was brought to screaming and sounds of physical violence.

"You lazy fucking slut! I don't give a fuck if you're tired. You need to perform better!"

"I'm sorry!" A woman cried out.

"Hey!" Koga's voice boomed. "What the fuck is going on in here?"

"Uh...hey Koga." The man's voice shook. "I-I-I-I-"

"I-I-I-you sound fucking stupid." He mocked. "Where's that energy you had when you were laying your hands on my girls?"

Kagome looked at the sweaty man with a receding hairline standing over a small girl with a bleeding cheek. On the opposite side, were 3 other girls cowering in a corner.

Koga turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry you'll have to see me like this."

"Koga! Beat him down! He's hitting your employees, and they're innocent women!" Kagome voiced adamantly.

"Oh, with pleasure. Make sure my girls are alright." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Koga advanced towards the man and dragged him to the office by his collar.

Kagome rushed towards the bleeding girl and knelt beside her. "What's your name?"

"I'm...BB." The girl responded, her energy evasive and standoffish. It was clear she was wary of Kagome.

"Hi BB. I'm Kagome. I'm...part of Koga's pack so...you can trust me."

"Really? O-okay."

"Can I see your cut?"

BB turned her head towards Kagome. "Did he hit you with something?"

"Yeah. He fucking pistol whipped me."

"Oh jeez."

"Do I need stitches? Am I gonna get fired?" BB questioned worriedly.

"You might just have a bit of a scar, but I doubt Koga would fire you over this."

Kagome's shoulders tensed up as she heard screaming and punching from behind the closed office door.

She reached into her purse for an alcohol wipe and a bandaid. "This might sting a bit."

The girl hissed in pain as Kagome treated her wound and bandaged her.

"Here." She handed the frightened girl a bottle of water.

BB nervously sipped from the bottle as Kagome rummaged through her purse once more.

"Close your eyes." Kagome instructed. She wiped the tears and running mascara from BB's eyes with a makeup removal towelette.

"Thank you."

Kagome turned to the other girls. "Is anyone else hurt?"

They all shook their heads.

"You should all go home."

"But—"

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll get you all ubers. Koga won't be angry at all. He's a very caring person." Kagome explained as the door opened.

Koga dragged the manager's limp body across the floor.

"Anyone want to get a hit in before I leave his ass on the curb?"

BB stood and walked over. She kicked him in the face with her heel and he let out a loud groan.

"Very good. Anybody else?"

The girls seemed shaken up and apprehensive.

"No? Alright. I'll just take out the trash and I'll be right back."

BB sat with the other girls and they murmured quietly.

"Hey, you said your name is Kagome, right?"

"Yes."

"How did a human girl become part of such a powerful wolf demon pack?" One of the girls asked quietly.

"Well—"

"Ana! She's no ordinary human. Isn't that obvious?"

Koga soon returned and sat in a chair between Kagome and the girls.

"So...everyone okay?"

"Yeah...Kagome took care of us."

Koga looked at her and smiled, while nodding approvingly.

"I was getting ready to send them all home." Kagome replied.

"That's fine. I'm closing up anyway. There's blood everywhere."

Kagome ordered ubers for all the girls and sent them home safely.

Koga called Ginta and asked him to get a cleanup crew to take care of the club.

Koga was aggravated. He hated losing money unnecessarily. Now he needed an interim manager, and fast.

'I need a stress reliever.' Koga thought to himself, deciding which woman he was going to fuck senselessly to blow off all this steam.

"Thank you, babygirl." He said to Kagome as he began driving off.

"It's nothing, really. That old man was such a jerk to those women."

"I hate when men put their hands on women. It makes my fucking blood boil. I wanted to kill him." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for talking that way. And being so angry in front of you. I don't want you to think I'm a violent demon."

"I think you're a kind and gentle wolf that will defend himself and others when necessary."

Koga smiled. He was happy to be understood. "So, you want me to take you home?"

"Actually, Sango wants me to meet her at the mall. Do you want to come?"

Koga looked at the sexually thrilling photos sent to his phone. He left the woman on read and let out a sigh. "You know what? Yeah! Let's go."

* * *

_2 months later..._

Kagome and Koga's friendship had blossomed even more. Kagome felt like she could talk to Koga about anything. Their bond was unique and incomparable.

Of course, despite his comfort and encouragement, she kept running back to Inuyasha.

One night, Kagome called Koga, drunk and hysterically crying.

"Hey, babygirl, what's up?"

"Oh, Koga. Inuyasha made me feel so bad about myself." She sniffled.

Koga leaned forward in his car. "A-are you crying, sweetie? Talk to me."

"We were…well...about to...you know. When he said he was getting bored of me. I-I told him I wanna try things too, yknow? And you know what he said!?"

"What did he say?"

"He-He called me loose! He said it's my fault the sex isn't what it used to be."

"Uh...hang on a sec." Koga muted the phone and tossed his keys to Ginta in the back seat. "I'm going in. Kagome needs to talk to me about something important."

He rushed into his house and to his bedroom. "Sorry about that." He said as she sniffled. "I-Isn't Inuyasha your first and only? I bet you're still tight as ever. N-not trying to sound rude or anything." He sighed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. He is the only guy I've been with. My hymen was still in tact until recently."

Koga imagined a virgin, riding him and moaning. He started to get hard. He wondered if he could talk to Kagome about these things.

"Tight pussy is incredible. The way it wraps around my dick feels really good."

Kagome started to blush. Were they really about to talk about sex? Why not? She initiated the conversation after all. "Y-Yeah. I assumed I made him feel good since he would cum so quick." She became more flustered. What was Koga going to say next?

"Hey, if it's good enough to make me cum quickly, I'll take a quick smoke break and do her again and again to make sure she cums. You like going multiple rounds?"

Kagome tucked her lips in as her face turned redder than a tomato. "I don't think we've ever gone more than one round. I always want more afterward, but he almost always falls asleep."

"You're probably better than he gives you credit for. I'm sure you're great in bed. You're attentive, you're meticulous and you're such a sweetheart. I bet you do just about anything to cause an orgasm."

"I...I try. I thought he was enjoying our time together. He was always so excited to do it whenever we saw each other."

"So I'm sensing that you give it to him good, and he goes to sleep, and you never get the satisfaction you need."

"It's just...always about him. I never get to have my orgasm."

"How did this fight start exactly? He said he's the one who's bored?"

"Pretty much. He said I'm the boring one, when I've told him more than once that I want to try new things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well…I…"

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"Well, more than anything. I wanted to try um…oral. He doesn't like to give, he just likes to receive, and I always wonder what it feels like."

"He doesn't eat you out?" Koga asked, surprised. "That's crazy. I love eating pussy."

"I wish Inuyasha felt that way. I always imagine what it would feel like."

"You fantasize often, huh? Sounds to me like he's the boring one."

"I'm just…left to my own devices every time. I'm always responsible for my own orgasm."

"You poor thing. You just want the guy to make you cum and eat you like his last meal."

Kagome could feel her body warming up, and her mind becoming muddled.

Koga smirked. He liked this conversation. It was…interesting, to say the least. "So…You want me to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"What it's like to have your pussy eaten."

"Mhm." She agreed as her hand slipped between her legs.

"First, I like to spread her legs apart and kiss up her thigh. Sometimes I run my tongue across that sweet spot and give the clit a little suck before moving to the other thigh."

A moan escaped Kagome's lips and she let out a gasp. Koga was surprised. "Are you…touching yourself right now?" He asked.

"Um...is that weird? I-I had a few drinks and—"

Koga chuckled. "Ain't my bed, ain't my business. Should I continue? You still curious?"

"Y-Yes."

"So after kissing the other thigh, I would move up to that soft stomach and leave some kisses there." He paused and smirked devilishly when he heard her let out another small moan. "How does this sound to you?"

"It sounds...really good." She responded between soft sighs.

"Then, I would work my way down and start licking and sucking on that clit again." He paused and listened intently to the sounds Kagome was making.

Kagome noticed the silence, and was worried she made things awkward. "Are you...still there?"

"I didn't go anywhere, babygirl. You know...I _love_ cute moans. Yours is really cute. Can I hear it again?"

Kagome let out a soft moan and Koga breathed heavily as his hand slipped into his pants. "That sounds nice. Can I hear some more?" He requested, his voice sounding more raspy.

She moaned slightly louder. "Are you touching yourself too?"

"Yeah. I haven't done this in a really long time. It's fun." He paused as he gently rubbed his shaft under his boxers. "I haven't had sex in weeks." He continued.

"How come?"

"You've had all my attention. Just like you have me now."

Kagome's face turned red as the sound of Koga's voice increased her urges. "I-I see."

"Do you…like to suck dick?"

"I do. I honestly…enjoy it."

Koga let out a groan. "Tell me how you do it."

"Um…I start off by licking the tip and swirling my tongue around it."

"I love the way that feels." He let out a soft moan as he rubbed pre cum along his shaft. "Can you deep throat?"

"Sometimes I do it. It isn't very hard because I don't have a gag reflex."

Koga's eyes rolled back as he gripped himself tightly and began to stroke with his hand. "That sounds amazing. You wanna know what I'm imagining?"

"Hmm?"

"Filling up your tiny little throat with my dick. I hope you don't mind."

"N-not at all. Tell me more." She continued to rub her clit as she moaned softly into the phone.

"I would pull your adorable little face to my dick, then I would slide it down your throat, in and out of your mouth until I cum. Would you swallow for me?"

Kagome moaned. "Y-Yes."

"Say that again."

"Mmm...yes!" She moaned even louder as she began to reach her peak.

"What if I slid inside you? What if I was between your legs? Would you let me fuck you?"

Kagome moaned even louder. "Mmm...I would."

"Yeah? I bet you're so wet right now, aren't you?"

"Mhm." She whined and squirmed.

"Take your fingers out and lick them. Tell me what you taste like."

Kagome did as Koga asked. "Um...it's sweet and...a little tangy."

"It sounds so good. Stick your fingers inside. I wanna hear you cum."

Koga could tell Kagome was getting closer to her climax, and he was throbbing hard.

"You're so close, babygirl. Fuck…you sound so pretty."

Her moan was louder than the others.

"I bet you want some dick, don't you?"

Kagome's breathing accelerated.

"He doesn't fuck you good, does he? You need some deep, slow strokes. Isn't that what you want?"

"Mhm." The pitch of her voice increased.

"Go ahead and cum. I know you want to. I know you need to."

Kagome climaxed noisily and had a strong orgasm.

Koga paused and smirked devilishly. He felt a rush of satisfaction, listening to her panting on the other end of the phone. "…You wanna come over right now?"

"Uh...I..."

Koga laughed. "I'm just kidding. That was fun, right? You feel a little better? It doesn't sound like you're crying anymore."

Kagome giggled. "I do feel better. Thank you."

"Anytime. Call me tomorrow, okay? I'm gonna get a little rest."

"Kay. Goodnight, Koga."

"Goodnight, babygirl."

Kagome hung up, her eyes wide. Did she just have "playful" phone sex with Koga? Of course he wasn't serious. He didn't even like human girls. But why was Kagome so worked up over it? It was no big deal...right?

Koga laughed as he loosened his grip on himself. "That girl really got me beside myself, didn't she? That was a lot of fun. I hope she sleeps well."

* * *

_The next day..._

Kagome rushed to work, hoping she wouldn't have to see Koga just yet. She wanted to talk to Sango about what happened.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?"

"Inuyasha and I broke up yesterday."

Sango rolled her eyes. "What else is new?"

"I had phone sex with Koga last night..."

Sango's eyes widened. "That's new. How did this come about?"

"We were talking, I had been drinking, and things got...really intense. Well, for me at least. I know it was just a joke to him but I got really worked up over it. I don't know how to talk to him like nothing happened."

"Welp, you better figure it out." Sango warned as Koga approached.

Kagome's entire body tensed up as he reached the counter. "Good morning."

"G-good morning, Koga." Kagome replied, eyes averting him.

He cocked his head and looked at her, confused. "Are you mad at me?"

"N-n-no! Not at all."

"Let's get lunch on your break. I want to talk to you."

"Sure. That sounds fine." She responded, still unable to look at him.

* * *

_Lunch time..._

Kagome nervously approached The Den and waited for Koga at a quiet back table. He soon entered after her and sat close to her. Kagome tensed up and clasped her hands together.

"About last night. I apologize if I crossed a line. I just wanted to make you feel better and not have to think about that flea bag."

Kagome looked up and smiled. "I know you weren't serious. I was just a little nervous to talk to you after you heard...me...you know."

"Don't worry about that. You're my best friend. I want you to feel comfortable with me. I just didn't want you to be alone last night. I won't do anything to shame or embarrass you. I put that promise on the pack."

Kagome's smile widened. "I appreciate that."

"Sure thing, babygirl."

The two ate their lunch, engaging in small talk until that memory of last night faded into the past.

She went back to work and explained what happened to Sango.

Sango was frustrated. Every time she thought the two of them were growing closer, Koga would dial it back. Was he that much in denial about his feelings for Kagome? Even Ginta thought so.

* * *

"Why do you keep laughing?!" Sango asked in an annoyed tone over the phone.

"Sango! We're wolf demons. Koga can just send a question mark in a text, and a woman will drop to her knees at a moment's notice. Yet, he's having phone sex with a human girl that he supposedly doesn't like."

"That's what I'm saying! Why would he have phone sex with Kagome, when he can have real sex with anybody?"

"He loves her." Ginta continued laughing. "The last time I've even heard 'phone sex' and 'Koga' in the same sentence, he was a 7th grader."

"So what do we do?"

"Do?" Ginta asked, confused. "Baby, we can't do shit! Koga will kick my ass, Sis will keep going back to Inuyasha, and we won't get the outcome we want."

"There has to be something." Sango pondered long and hard, until she came up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to see people like the Ginta x Sango pairing as much as I do. At first, it was just for the sake of plot, but after thinking about their personalities in a modern setting, I found it really cute and I ship them for sure haha


	7. Are You Sure This Is What You Want?

_I'm living fine_

_My car and crib is mine_

_Why should she have a piece?_

_I'm not the marriage kind._

_Right Koga?_

_Koga...?_

* * *

Koga sprang up in his bed, grabbing his forehead. He had taken a cocktail of pills, and slept for nearly 24 hours.

He reached for his phone. It was 10:22 PM.

_75 missed calls_

_103 messages_

_13 voicemails_

The first thing he did was call Kagome.

"Koga! I've been worried! I was getting ready to come over!"

"I'm so sorry, babygirl. I've been sleeping. I have so many missed calls and messages."

"I know Ginta has been calling you. He said he was taking care of your affairs, and not to worry, because you do this a lot around this time of the year. What does that mean?"

Koga sighed. "There's a lot of uh...Pack ritual related things that I do. I'm the leader so, I have to maintain the culture, y'know?"

"Oh! I understand. I'm sorry. I wasn't—"

"It's fine. You're still learning so many things about us. I'm glad you understand."

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

He chuckled. "How soon is soon?"

"Probably...30 minutes?"

"Are you already in an Uber?!" He laughed.

"Yes!" She giggled.

"Fuck." He laid back on his pillow. "So I have to get up?"

"No, I'll come to your room."

"Okay. See you soon."

25 minutes later, Kagome arrived, used the family crest as the key, and went up to Koga's room.

"Hi!" She ran and tackle hugged him.

He hugged her tightly, and placed his face into her neck.

She was so warm. She smelled so nice. Her aura was so soft, and full of light. It felt...sacred.

A demon woman never felt like this.

"Koga, I need to talk to you, but first, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just been tired." He smiled as he looked up at her. "You look so pretty, by the way. Were you out somewhere?"

"Oh…thank you. I was out with Inuyasha, but I left early." She sighed sadly.

"I see. That mutt still givin' you a hard time?"

"Yeah. There was a girl at the bar and he walked away from me to talk to her for 2 hours. I sat there looking so stupid. Then, I got in an Uber, and you called me just as I was on my way."

"I'm so sorry...he's a real fleabag."

Koga heard the downstairs door close. "Ginta is here."

"O-oh..." Kagome seemed disappointed.

"He probably just wanted to make sure I was okay. I'll send him on his way, and you can have me all to yourself."

Kagome smiled as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Yo bro." Ginta called from outside the door.

"Yo bro, I was sleeping, I've been tired."

"No problem, boss." Ginta paused. "Hey, sis."

"Hi, Ginta!" She called back cheerfully.

"Sango is in the car. I'm getting ready to take her to my place. We just came from Tenchi's. I dropped off half of his usual order, to make him prove we can trust him again."

Koga laughed. "That oughta teach em! Great work."

"Also, there's this demoness bird tribe Princess that wants to know if your dancers want to be featured in an event at her house. You interested?"

"I don't know. That depends on if the girls feel comfortable with that. Those girls love you, Ginta. Will you meet with some of them and ask them? Tell them they don't have to do anything that makes them uncomfortable."

"Sure thing. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Later."

"Bye, sis!"

"Bye!"

Ginta rushed to his car like a giddy child, and smiled widely at Sango.

"What…?" She asked, confused.

"I checked on Koga, he's fine."

"Well, that's good! I know you were a bit worried."

"Yeah, but I think he's being well taken care of."

"Huh?"

"I went up there, and Kagome was in his room with him, and they had the door shut."

Sango started giggling, and Ginta joined in. She was hoping this meant something would finally blossom between them.

* * *

Once Ginta was gone, Kagome and Koga looked at each other. She was still in his arms, and she smiled, resting her head on his chest.

This felt so much better to her.

"So," Koga began, as he stroked her hair. "You haven't spoken to him since you left?"

"I told my mom where I was going, and she knows you'll keep me safe, so I put my phone on do not disturb. I don't know if he called, or even noticed I left." She wept.

"Oh, sweetie. That's awful."

"We had just gotten there. I didn't want to drink alone, so I sat at a table with a glass of water. I texted you, but you didn't reply."

"I'm sor—"

"No, please don't apologize. It's just...I think Inuyasha is cheating on me with that girl. The way she kept...touching his arm, and smiling. I-I don't know..."

Koga sighed. He already knew the obvious. "It is possible, babygirl."

"I'm gonna check my messages from him."

Kagome grabbed her phone and saw she had 13 texts from him.

_"Why did you leave? I was talking to my friend about her sister dying. I've known her for a long time. She's been through a lot."_

Kagome read the rest of the texts silently and furrowed her brows as his tone changed with each text.

"He says I'm a stupid bitch, I'm insecure and I like to be miserable and need to grow up." Her cheeks puffed up angrily. "He's got some nerve!"

"Why does he talk to you like that?! Babygirl, listen to me. That's not how he's supposed to treat you." Koga explained adamantly.

"I just...I can't forget what we went through together."

"You don't have to forget, but it doesn't mean that it's okay for him to treat you like this. You've repaid him in all your love, pain and loyalty. You don't owe him anything else."

Kagome cried as Koga held her.

"Listen, you're upset, and I'm wide awake now, so why don't we have some drinks, hang out in the game room, and have fun?"

"O-okay!"

Koga took Kagome down to the game room and the two listened to music and played the Wii.

"The reason I don't have any updated systems is because I haven't really used this room very much over the years."

Kagome smiled. "That's fine! I like this."

The pair drank and played games for a few hours, before Kagome got tired.

He turned the game room couch into a pull out bed and brought her a blanket and pillow.

"You get some sleep, I'm gonna play a few games for the nostalgia."

Kagome giggled. "Okay, goodnight."

Koga kissed her forehead when she laid down. He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

The following morning, Koga took Kagome home so she could get ready for work. He waited for her for a few hours, then took her to the store early, so they could grab breakfast from The Den.

"I had a great time last night. Thank you."

"I had a great time, too." He smiled.

"I hope I'm not taking time away from anything you need to do today."

"Not at all, babygirl. I…needed this time with you."

Kagome blushed. "I'm glad I could be there for you."

"Text me. Or stop by." He shrugged and laughed.

Kagome smiled. "Okay, see you soon."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't spoken since the incident at the bar. It was the longest breakup she ever had with him, and she was plagued by her depression.

"Didn't he call you boring and loose, and then walk off with some other woman at a bar? He's a piece of crap, and you two may be over for real this time." Sango deduced as she felt some fabric at the craft store.

"I don't want it to be for real." She said, eyes wide. "I love him so much."

"You know who _really_ loves you? Koga. Look at the lengths that man goes through for you!"

"He doesn't...love me, love me. He's not even attracted to me. He flirts as a joke, and wolves are affectionate, but I'm a human. I'm not his type."

Sango lifted expensive fabrics into her hands...by the pile.

"Ginta has been giving you a lot of money lately." Kagome mentioned.

"He gave me a pack betrothal gift!"

"So, you're his girlfriend now?" Kagome smiled. "Since when?"

"It's been a few days, now. You've been so depressed, I didn't want to rub it in or anything. We were already getting really serious about each other, so he wanted to make it official. I didn't want to upset you when you were so down."

"Nonsense!" Kagome smiled wider. "I'm so happy for you." Kagome loved the sweet Wolf Demon customs.

A wolf gives their significant other a large, lavish gift once they become involved. Relationships are taken very seriously by wolf demons, as they're intended to be life long.

A wolf demon often gives the mate a generous amount of money, with a purpose, to bless it with the energy of the pack. The mate then, fulfills their promise to the wolf and to themselves, and they stay together forever. That's what keeps them so successful.

"He gave me half a million dollars for my workout gear, and so I don't have to work a second job. I have more time to work on my line, and even have fun doing it! He's a good guy and he cares about my dreams." Sango replied as they headed towards the register. "Koga gives you money for the same thing, right?"

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to invest in my line as long as I'd make him clothes every once in awhile. Every other week he gives me a few thousand. I don't spend much of it unless it's for a client. I've been making high end items with the surplus. Our boss even let me cut my hours and plans to hire an intern. The store is doing really well. Every time Koga shops there, a lot of people come afterward. He's super popular, but only hangs out with Ginta, Hakkaku and us."

"Remember that "paparazzi" photo? The one that guy took for his little blog?" Sango said with a smiling face.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome laughed. "That guy was a lower status wolf that was obsessed with Koga!"

"He became a pack leader at 12. He's royalty amongst demons...of every kind. He can...pretty much do whatever he wants." Sango commented.

Kagome nodded, then went into deep thought. Koga really was one powerful demon, so there was no way he'd want to be with an ordinary human girl.

"Wait. I just thought about what you said earlier. You mentioned that Koga couldn't like you...but do _you_ like _him_?" Sango asked curiously, placing her items on the counter.

"N-no." She said flatly, with a stammer. Then, she sighed. "Okay, maybe...but it's just a stupid crush. I know I don't have a chance with him."

"I believe you do. I can prove it."

* * *

_Back at Sango's house...7PM_

"Call Koga and tell him to come pick you up. Tell him you want to have sex."

Kagome blushed furiously, shaking her head emphatically. "What?! I-I can't do that!"

"Yes you can! This will prove he likes you! _Trust me_."

Meanwhile, Koga was was enjoying a long overdue encounter with a panther demoness.

"Oh, you're excited this week, Koga." The demoness moaned as Koga slid in and out of her.

"There's something on my mind." He bit his lip. "Making me extra hard."

"It's human flesh isn't it? You're building up a nasty fetish aren't you, kinky boy?"

He moaned. "What...makes you say that?"

"Oho, your precious little pet is surely easy on the eyes. I wonder if she's as tasty as she looks." She moaned out as they switched positions.

"Hmm."

Koga's phone began to ring as he slid inside. He leaned over to check and to his surprise, it was Kagome.

He pulled out and stood. "I'll be right with you."

"Hey!"

"Koga...hey."

"What's up, babygirl?"

"Um...I...want to see you."

His eyes squinted in confusion. 'Isn't she staying with Sango?' "What's goin' on? You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just...I...was wondering...if you wanna...hook up."

Koga's eyes widened. "Um...let me…take you out to dinner, first, at least. Somewhere nice. I'll be there in an hour. You still at Sango's?"

"Yes. I'll be ready."

"See ya then, sweetie."

Koga hung up his phone and his hand dangled next to his erection. He was in utter disbelief. "She didn't mean that...did she?"

* * *

Kagome continued to hold the phone to her ear in disbelief. "He's gonna be here in an hour. He wants to...take me somewhere nice."

Sango grasped her hands. "So…let's get you ready. I have the perfect outfit for you. We might have to take it in a little since I bought it in my size and your waist is smaller, but...you'll love it!"

* * *

"I gotta take a shower and leave, I'm sorry. I'll eat you out. How about that?"

The demoness sprawled out on the bed. "Get to work, wolf boy."

Koga was currently sleeping with four different demon women, all of high ranking status. He also randomly hooked up with other demon women as well. He filled an empty void with wild and spontaneous encounters, or at least tried to. He knew if he had a weaker heart, he'd be addicted to sex.

Koga had many perversions and kinks, and that made him feel ashamed. Kagome was so pure and innocent. He couldn't imagine doing so many filthy things to her. But on the same coin, he fantasized about licking her entire body and letting her suck him off, if nothing else.

His heart _raced_ at the thought of actually being inside of her.

'Oh man. This isn't good...'

* * *

_One hour later..._

Koga arrived at Sango's in a white button down shirt, brown blazer and dark jeans.

Kagome answered the door in a red dress with an open side waist.

Koga pulled her in by her exposed lower waist and kissed her hair. "You look so beautiful." He looked around the house. "Where's Sango?"

"She's upstairs working."

"Alright. Let's not disturb her." He led her out and shut the door behind him.

Kagome activated the security system from her phone and looked up at their ride.

Her eyes widened when she saw the sleek, black and white sports car.

"You like this? This is a Mclaren. It's my new favorite." He opened the butterfly doors and Kagome sat inside.

"Wow...it's amazing."

Koga got in and smirked. "It'll be even better once we hit the road."

Kagome looked out the window in amazement, enjoying the smooth ride as Koga breezed towards the highway. "You were right!"

"I know, I had to have it immediately after the test drive." He smirked. "Now, tell me: What's going on with you lately?"

"Inuyasha and I haven't spoken for two weeks, now. I've been depressed. This is the longest we've broken up. Sango thinks it's for real this time."

"So...you came to me, huh?" He laughed. "Don't worry babygirl, we're gonna have a great night."

They arrived at dinner and ordered appetizers. They talked and laughed their way through to the main course.

Kagome was getting nervous. Dinner was nearly over, and that meant they might actually hook up.

Koga was known for his spending, but this was on a completely different level, because this restaurant costed 5 Million.

Per person.

Just to sit in.

Their food costed so much, he had to meet with the owner and show him the family crest.

"You want dessert?"

'He asked that like we're at a diner.'

"That's a silly question." Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh, that's right. You've got a little sweet tooth. I do too." He looked at her, licked his lips then laughed as she rolled her eyes.

It was odd, but the innocent flirting was when they felt most comfortable with each other.

After dessert, Koga drove to his place.

"Dinner was so amazing." She said as he closed the door behind them.

"It was. I had a great time. I always have a great time with you."

Kagome smiled and shyly looked down.

Koga extended his hand to her. "You... wanna go upstairs?"

Kagome placed her fingers in his palm and followed him up the steps.

He took Kagome to his bedroom and they sat on the couch. He looked at her beautiful but, unsure face.

"Babygirl. Is this what you really want?"

Kagome shrugged. "I-I think so."

Koga found Kagome's behavior a bit strange. Normally she was more confident and comfortable around him. He knew Kagome wouldn't want to spontaneously fuck for pleasure, so something else had to be going on. "Do you...like me? As...more than a friend, I mean."

Kagome nodded. "Mhm."

Koga sighed. At that moment, he had to be honest with himself. This never happened to him before. He never felt like this. "I think...I...like you too. It's just..."

He paused. 'What if I hurt her feelings? I gotta be honest with her.'

"Kagome, I don't know if this is a good idea. Our friendship is the most special thing I've ever had, and I don't want anything to ruin it. Besides...there are things about me, that I haven't even told you yet. This has nothing to do with my attraction to humans, either. You're so beautiful, and sexy. I just...I value you as a woman, and my babygirl."

"That's okay. I didn't want to ruin our friendship either. This was...kinda...Sango's idea." Kagome giggled.

He chuckled. "Figures. Come here." He held out his arms for her.

Kagome went into his arms and he pulled her onto his lap, gently patting her hair.

"You mean so much to me. Let's stay like this. I'm...afraid to lose you."

"I didn't know you felt that way." She looked up at his serious, sincere face.

"You're my light in a dark tunnel, Kagome."

* * *

_Back at Sango's..._

Kagome returned to Sango's very late that night and told her everything.

"So...he said he likes me too, but wants us to stay the way we are."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Lame. What's he so scared of? You're a good woman. You're exactly what he needs."

"It's okay. I don't want to lose this friendship either. Besides, between my feelings for Inuyasha and his disinterest in relationships, we would never really work."

Sango sighed. "Maybe." Sango knew these were just things Kagome was telling herself, so she would feel better about the situation. She knew Kagome had strong feelings for Koga, but she needed to let Inuyasha go.

What about Koga? Was he just afraid of relationships? Did he want to be with Kagome too?

* * *

After Kagome went to bed, Sango called Ginta.

"Hey, love! I just got home from Hakkaku's."

"Kagome just got home from Koga's. He took her on this insanely expensive date, then told her he had feelings for her."

"He what?!"

"Yeah, but he told her he wanted them to stay as they are now, because of his commitment issues, her feelings for an idiot, blah blah blah…"

"I _knew_ he liked her, I just didn't know if he was ever going to tell her."

"He says he's afraid to lose her."

"Absolutely. He's scared to death. There's nothing I can think of that strikes fear into his heart, but losing Kagome scares the hell out of him."

Sango was hoping they could both put their baggage and fears aside, to come together and love one another.

* * *

_The next day..._

Ginta picked up Sango for a date, leaving Kagome alone at her house. Kohaku was spending the weekend with a friend, so Kagome considered going home, when Koga knocked on the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kagome let him in and they sat at the kitchen island.

Koga looked at Kagome intently. "I wanted to see you. I just...I didn't know what to say."

"That's alright. I don't know what to say either."

He sighed. "I didn't want things between us to get weird."

"I'm sure this will pass. I want our friendship to stay as it is."

"Do you…want to go do something?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's just go to the park. Or for a drive. Somewhere we can talk."

"Let's go for a drive. Then go to the park."

The two got in his car and began to drive off.

"This is a weird situation for me. I've never...liked a girl. I like women...but not the way...I like you."

"It's okay. I'm sure it'll pass. It's probably just a little crush."

Koga shook his head. "It's not just a little crush. I deeply care for you. I feel torn. I can't talk to Ginta or Hakkaku about this because they want us together, but they don't understand how complicated this is for both of us."

"I really care about you too, but I'm in love with Inuyasha."

"I know. It doesn't bother me. I'm not into the whole relationship thing. Despite how I feel, I couldn't commit to it."

"That's fine. Let's always be friends."

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

Inuyasha and Kagome were back together, and her feelings for Koga had been buried.

Koga had also continued on with his life like he never had feelings for Kagome at all.

He had a lot on his mind. A very important day was coming up, causing him to distance himself from everyone.

He didn't let it stop him from texting Kagome everyday, and visiting her whenever she was working in the guest house.

Kagome knew something was off about Koga. He was more serious than usual, and he did more texting than calling.

She decided to ask him about it.

"Hey, Koga. What's going on? Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm good. I've just been caught up in a lot of bullshit."

"You can talk to me about it." Kagome sat close to Koga on the guest house couch.

Koga put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "When the time is right, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

_One week later..._

Kagome and Inuyasha had yet another argument, this time, in public, during their date, and he left her stranded without a ride. She shamefully called Koga and he picked her up, of course.

Kagome got in Koga's car and sobbed.

Koga reached out for her hand.

"What am I even doing anymore?"

"I've asked myself that question a few times, this year." Koga replied. "Sweetie, where do you want me to take you?"

Kagome shrugged.

"...Should I take you home?"

"Okay, can I get a milkshake on the way?"

Koga smirked. "Of course, babygirl."

Koga took Kagome home and accompanied her up the shrine steps.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Kagome said softly.

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay."

Koga turned to leave, and Kagome grasped his arm, then embraced him.

He held her tightly. "It's all gonna be okay. I'm here, no matter what happens."

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

The next day, Kagome was doing her usual moping when Koga gave her a call.

"Hey, Koga."

"Hey, you wanna do a sit-out with the pack?"

"What's a sit-out?"

"Another pack leader owes me money, so we're gonna sit outside of his house."

Kagome started laughing. "Really?"

Koga laughed. "Yeah. I know he has my money, he's just hard to get a hold of. All he does is sleep. His pack is really small, like ours, but with significantly less influence. So, I usually give him a hard time."

"He must be inspired by you!"

"He just became leader 3 years ago. I was there, at the inauguration. I have high hopes for this kid."

"That's so nice."

"So, ya coming? He has party mixes, if you wanna take anything."

"That sounds fun! Is—"

"Sango will be there."

Kagome giggled. "How'd you know I was gonna ask?"

"I know you." He chuckled.

"So...What time?"

* * *

Koga arrived to pick up Kagome around 5:30.

"Should I bring a sweater?"

Koga looked down at his hoodie. He wore one so she could take it if she needed it. "You can have mine, if you need it."

"Good luck getting it back, that's one of my favorites."

Koga laughed as he suddenly thought about how badly he wanted Kagome in his life forever.

* * *

When Koga and Kagome reached the stoop, Sango was already there with Ginta, playfully sparring, and kissing in between.

Kagome rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Hey, Sango!"

"Kagome!" She smiled widely.

The girls sat on the stoop and talked, while Ginta hung behind with Koga.

"He already gave us the money. It's in the car."

Koga smiled at Ginta. "Lazy piece of shit just wanted us to come to him, huh?"

"He just gets baked and sleeps, that asshole. He's not doing anything to strengthen the pack at all."

The guys headed towards the stoop, and Hakkaku's car was pulling up.

He got out with his wife, Yuka.

"Hey, girls!"

"It's so nice to see you!" Sango chimed.

"I'm still breastfeeding, so I can't party with you." She pouted. "In a few months, I'm down."

The girls huddled together, talking amongst themselves, when Tenchi stepped out with a young boy beside him.

"Hello, everyone."

"Yo, Tenchi. You lazy piece of—"

The wolf put his hands up. "Ha-hang on! Not in front of Zuka."

Koga headed towards the steps. "Zuka. Can you head inside for a moment?"

"Can we play catch?"

"Fine. But it's gonna get dark soon. So, not for long."

"Kay! B R B."

Koga laughed. "Kids these days." His face hardened as the boy shut the door behind him. He glared at Tenchi angrily. "As I was saying...You lazy piece of shit. One of these days I'm gonna put you in the hospital if you keep disrespecting me. I lend you my family's money, for your family. You can at least give me a call, instead of shrugging me off for 2 weeks."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry...I just..."

"No excuses. Do better by your pack. Stop acting like a burnt out crackhead."

"I'll do better." Tenchi bowed. "You have my word, Mr. Sasaki. and to make it up to you, I'll bring out some party mixes."

Koga grinned at the young fellow pack leader. "I knew you'd come around."

Hakkaku and Yuka sat on the bottom steps, Yuka clinging to his arm as they chatted and giggled.

Sango and Ginta remained at the top with Kagome and Koga.

Tenchi brought out the party mixes. They were simply cups with various pills.

"Sango? Which one are you taking?" Kagome asked.

"Take all of them." Sango explained. "They're all herb blends. They make you feel amazing."

"Oh!"

Everyone took their party mixes and Ginta moved down to lay between Sango's legs.

"Yo, boss. I got percs." Ginta passed one to Koga, as he sat 3 steps below Kagome, next to Ginta.

The wolves took the Percocets, and they kicked in soon after.

"Babygirl?"

"Yes, Koga?"

"Can I lay on you?"

"Mhm."

Kagome moved down, across from Sango, and Koga rested his head on her inner thigh. The back of his head began to rest against her crotch, and she let out a soft gasp.

"You alright, sweetie?"

"Mhm."

"You...feel warm." Koga noted, nuzzling her inner thigh.

"You...feel warm too."

"Zuka didn't come back. Tenchi might've told him not to."

"He seems to really like you. Actually. Zuka and Tenchi both do."

"Yeah, they're good guys."

"Koga, I've been worrying about you. You seem a lot quieter lately."

"I'm alright, babygirl. I don't get as much time to feel carefree and relax, so this is nice."

Kagome smiled and the group sat out until the sky turned dark.

Sit-outs were very intimidating amongst the wolf demons. This was their way of sending a message to another pack, along with the rest of the tribe, that their disrespect isn't tolerated.

"I'm so fucking high." He slurred out. "Can I come home with you in an Uber?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course."

"I liked having you as a babysitter."

She laughed. "You don't need a babysitter this time around. I'm sure you do this all the time, more often before I came around."

Koga looked up at her. His head still between her thighs, his ponytail resting on her clit.

She blushed as he looked at her curiously. "You ready, babygirl? I'm getting tired."

* * *

They arrived at Kagome's house around 9 and made coffee.

Koga spent an hour with Sota, watching him play a game.

Kagome had just finished showering. She decided to change in her room, not expecting Koga anytime soon.

Part of her didn't care if he walked in.

She got dressed slowly. Koga finally walked in as she was about to start buttoning.

He leaned against the closed door and unbuttoned his shirt, occasionally looking up at her.

He removed his pants, as looking at Kagome's curves caused him to stiffen slightly. Kagome's eyes were caught taking a glance.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"High as fuck. You...wanna cuddle?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh...sure."

Koga laid in the middle of the bed, and Kagome rested on top of him, his thigh between her legs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Those herbs are pretty strong. My body feels weird. It's...so sensitive."

"Yeah? Is there anything I can do to help you?" He gently ran his fingers down her spine.

Kagome began to tremble slightly. "Can...can you rub my back?"

He brought Kagome on top of him even more, her legs spread and her center pressed against his erection.

Koga could feel warm moisture between her legs. She wasn't wearing panties.

He gently rubbed her back as she sighed and trembled more.

"That feel good?"

"Mhm."

"What else do you need?"

"Um...this...is good."

"You like laying on me like this?"

"Y-yes."

"I'll rub your back a little more for you, okay?"

"Mhm. Thank you."

Koga placed his hands on Kagome's lower back and applied slight pressure, causing her body to grind on him.

Kagome inhaled deeply.

"How's that?" He asked softly.

Kagome did everything she could to force back her moan. "It's...really...good."

"You can moan if you like it. Don't feel ashamed."

Kagome let out a slight moan as Koga massaged a bit faster and Kagome slid against him harder.

"Those party mixes will make you so horny, your body will tense up from needing it so bad. It's best if you cum. You don't have to be shy. I'll take care of you."

His voice was so soft and loving. Kagome couldn't resist the wave of emotions and sensations she felt. She moaned louder as she continued to feel his stiff erection against her clit.

"Can I...take off my pants? They're too wet..."

"Yeah…whatever you need."

Kagome removed her pants and got back on top of Koga.

"Please…continue rubbing my back."

Koga placed his hands on Kagome's back and gently gripped her. He slid her against his erection, and she was soaking his boxers.

Her scent smelled so sweet. He began to drool and let out a soft growl. He couldn't help but wonder what her insides felt like.

Kagome moaned louder as her clit hardened against him.

"It feels so good."

"Take your time, okay? I just want you to feel good and rest well. Enjoy it as much as you like."

Kagome moaned and writhed as he slid himself across her clit.

Koga loved taking care of Kagome. He wanted her to always be happy and comfortable. He wanted to be able to bring her happiness and bliss in this moment.

"K-Koga..."

"Yes babygirl?"

"It...feels good…b-between my legs."

"Yeah? You're wet. I feel it through my boxers."

Kagome moaned louder as she trembled. "I'm...I'm gonna..."

She had an amazing orgasm and quickly fell asleep on him.

Koga gently laid her down took a pair of shorts out of Kagome's drawer, then gently slid them halfway up. He brought her some tissue and gently wiped her cum away, then pulled her shorts up. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

Once Koga sat down, Kagome rolled close to him.

Her eyes slightly opened, but she was barely awake.

She puckered her lips out for a kiss, and Koga gave her 3 gentle pecks.

"C-can you rub my back again?" She slurred out.

"I could...massage your body from the front if you'd like."

"Mhm."

Koga slowly unbuttoned her shirt and admired her body. Her body was so soft and pretty. Her nipples were perky and beautiful. "Tell me where."

"Uh...my stomach."

Koga could tell Kagome was still being a bit shy. 'She's so damn cute.' He thought, as he gently rubbed her lower stomach, his hand slipping slightly into the waistband of her shorts.

"Where else?"

"U-um..."

"How about here?" He gently massaged her breasts and nipples.

Kagome's back arched as he gently tugged them.

"What else can I do for you?"

"I-I dunno...but...this feels good."

Koga removed Kagome's shirt and brought her back on top of him. He gripped her buttcheeks and slowly slid her against him. Her body felt so warm pressed against his, and he never wanted to let her go.

"Mmm. That feels good."

"That's good. Enjoy it."

"Koga...are you sure this is okay?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"We said we wouldn't...hook up."

"I promise we won't go any further than this, sweetie. You...wanna stop?"

Kagome shook her head. "Mm-mm."

"I just wanna take care of my babygirl, and I need to be close to you right now."

Kagome soaked her shorts as Koga's big, hard erection rubbed against her.

Koga slipped his hand slightly under her shorts, and gripped her inner thighs to spread her lower lips apart.

"Koga." She moaned loudly.

"Tell me what else you need."

"Touch...touch me."

"Touch you where? Here?" He gently rubbed a finger along her slit, outside of her shorts.

Kagome moaned loudly. "C-can we kiss again?"

"You like kissing?"

"Mhm."

Koga switched positions with Kagome and pressed himself between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

He didn't wanna kiss too deep, or touch too much, since neither of them wanted to go further.

It was different at the moment, because they were so high. He just loved being with her.

She moaned and whined as he rubbed himself against her even faster.

Kagome had another orgasm and Koga stood.

"I'm drenched in your pu—" he looked up and Kagome was asleep once again.

He took himself to the bathroom to clean himself up and masturbate to the memories and sensations of earlier.

He got comfortable and got back in bed with Kagome. She gripped his arm and he kissed her forehead, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The following day, around 3PM, the pair woke up, the night before a complete haze for the both of them.

"I'm gonna make some coffee."

Kagome brought Koga a cup of coffee. He sat on her bed, as she sat in her desk chair.

Kagome was quiet and in deep thought about last night. She knew she wasn't completely in the right frame of mind, and she knew wolf demons were naturally affectionate. Sleeping in bed together, kissing and various types of physical contact weren't a big deal to him.

He didn't take anything that happened seriously, or at least to the degree that she did, and Kagome couldn't stop thinking about it. This was more intense than the phone sex. He physically made her cum, multiple times. It felt wonderful, and he was so gentle, it was special to her.

She texted Sango to vent about it.

"You two are behaving like children." Sango replied.  
"That wasn't sex, at all. You two need to have real sex, and you need to leave Inuyasha the hell alone for good."

Kagome's face was flushed as she stared at her phone.

Koga knew exactly what was going on with Kagome. The smell of her scent. The expression on her face. The silence. It all told its own story.

"Come here, babygirl." Koga requested.

"Yes?" Kagome shyly sat next to him.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I keep putting you in these complicated situations with me."

"It takes 2 to tango, Koga. I can't exactly say I didn't play a part in...whatever has been happening between us."

"I don't want you to think I'm a perv or something. I care about you so much."

"I know you do." Kagome smiled. "I had a great time with you."

Koga smiled, a slight blush kissing his face. "Me too. Thanks for joining us."

"I know...demons are different from humans. I know you feel differently about a lot of situations than I do."

"Are you...talking about last night?"

She nodded.

"Last night was nice. I've never been so close to a girl, and not had sex, and still felt so...happy." He chuckled. "Maybe it was more emotional for me, than anything."

Kagome smiled and blushed. "I was happy too. You make me feel so safe and cared for. I love being around you."

"I'd rather be with you than anyone else most of the time."

They gazed into each other's eyes, hoping one of them would kiss the other, but they couldn't. Kagome looked away bashfully.

"I...feel the same way. I wish Inuyasha and I could actually enjoy our time together, but I don't know if we'll ever get along."

Koga knew Kagome was in love with Inuyasha for all the wrong reasons, and Inuyasha stayed somewhat out of guilt, but still had strong feelings for her.

"You can always hang out with me, as long as I'm not extremely busy." He slowly stood. "I'm gonna head home. You gonna be okay?"

"Yes, I'll text you later."

* * *

_5 days later..._

Kagome and Inuyasha broke up for what may be for good. She finally found out he was cheating when he left his phone unlocked and open to a very sexual text thread between himself and a girl named Kikyo, the same girl from the bar.

She decided to blow off some steam by working in the guesthouse. When she arrived, she saw Koga working in the garden.

"Hi."

"Oh...hey, Kagome." He responded in a monotone vouce without even looking up.

'He called me by my name? What's with him?' She wondered as she bent down next to him.

"The garden looks so nice."

"I figured I would do some work here since it's my parent's anniversary."

"I see." Then, it dawned on her. "Oh my gosh! It's also your birthday! I've been so depressed about the breakup that I totally forgot. Do you wanna go get some lunch or—"

He shook his head. "That's okay. I usually spend my birthdays alone." He stood and headed towards the house. "You're free to hang out or whatever...I just...I don't wanna do anything."

Kagome followed him, confused and unsure of what to do. "O...kay. Maybe we can just...sit down?"

"Yeah. I don't care." He washed his hands in the kitchen and plopped on the living room couch.

Kagome sat further away from him than she usually did. She didn't know what to say or do. She never saw him seem so downcast. "Are you gonna do anything else in the garden?"

"I ordered some new flowers. They'll be here tomorrow." He explained, lighting a blunt.

"Oh, what kind?"

"Some tulips, daisies, carnations...my mom's favorites."

"That's very nice."

He nodded.

There was a very long pause. It was awkward, and Kagome didn't know how to respond. They sat in silence for almost an hour before Koga spoke up.

"My parents also died on this day, 17 years ago."

"I'm so sorry. D-do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"They were murdered. Their car exploded...right in the driveway." He replied quickly, pointing toward the window. "I...watched them die."

Kagome's eyes widened and began tearing. "Oh my gosh. That's terrible!"

"It was my 12th birthday. They were going out for an anniversary breakfast..."

_17 years ago..._

_"Mom, dad! Happy anniversary!" Koga said excitedly._

_"Happy birthday, my boy!" His father said happily as he patted his head._

_His mom brought down a small gift gift box, and handed it to the young wolf. "This is just one of your surprises. We have so many more to give you at your party!"_

_Koga hugged his mother, happily inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. "I can't wait until you get home."_

_"We won't be long."_

_Koga hugged his father and watched happily as they got in their car. He couldn't wait. They would be back in a few hours to throw him a coming of age party. He was on the path to pack leader!_

_Koga was the sweetest young boy. He spent equal amounts of time with his mother, father and sister, Kira._

_He learned to cook from his mother, fight from his father, and how to deal with the women of the world from his sister._

_"Girls are like gold. You have to treat them that way all the time! Look at how dad treats mom." She would remind him when he was very small. Kira was 4 years older than Koga, and wouldn't hesitate to kick his head into the ground if he ever disrespected a lady. But, she was a great and loving sister. She loved Koga like he was gold, too._

_His father, Katen Sasaki, was a dangerously powerful demon, but a loving and kind wolf to those he trusted. He taught Koga to fight from the moment he could walk. "If you can stand, you can fight! No one will ever put fear in you. You're a Sasaki wolf."_

_His mother, Saeko Sasaki, was a beautiful, and influential demoness. He got his outgoing energy from her. He would watch his parents spar, and she always kicked his dad's ass. Or, always let her win, is what Koga believed. She was a beam of light in his eyes. Her love was comforting, but stern, and she disciplined him, but with love. "You have to be independent, always, and do the things you do for others, with much love."_

_Koga had the perfect upbringing to be happy, kind and powerful. He was ready to become a leader someday._

_But..._

_As soon as they started the engine, there was a loud explosion and pieces of their car...and...bodies...flew all over._

_Kira yanked him away from the window as he screamed. "Don't look!" She repeated over and over again._

_"Mom...dad..."_

_Ginta and Hakkaku looked on in confusion as Kira called the police and their grandfather._

_"Koga?" Ginta reached out as Koga cried._

_"This is the worst day of my life." He laid on the floor, shaking as Hakkaku held his hand._

_The time to become a pack leader...was that day._

* * *

Kagome's eyes began to tear as Koga recalled the horrible morning.

"I'm so sorry...that's awful. Did the police catch the people that did it?"

"No...I did."

_"I ran away from home for about a month...following leads...tracking scents...when I finally figured out that my father's best friend was behind all of this. I caught him meeting with an accomplice in the woods, and once they discussed my parents' murder, I beheaded them both and brought their heads back home to my grandfather."_

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh...oh my gosh. Is-is that why you became a pack leader so young?"

"That's exactly why. Does it…freak you out that I've killed before?"

She shook her head. "Mm-mm. I know customs are different amongst demons. They got what they deserved. If anyone murdered my mom, and I could take matters into my own hands, I'd probably have the same resolve. My concern right now...is you. It seems like you've had a hard time coping."

"I have nightmares all the time. This day itself is plagued with its own nightmares. The way my life is, to this very moment, is all because of that day."

Kagome sat closer to Koga and held his hand. "Your life at this moment doesn't have to be completely bad. You have me. You're not alone. I'm right here with you. You can talk to me about your nightmares, your pain, anything. I care about you."

Koga pulled Kagome even closer to him. He laid on the couch and she rested her head on his chest.

Kagome continued to cry. "I understand why life is so complicated for you. I wish I could take your pain away."

"It's alright, sweetie. I deal with it the best I can. It happened. I got my vengeance. I maintained the integrity of my pack. I'm alright."

"What about your nightmares?"

"Well...if you wanna sleep next to me tonight...maybe I won't have nightmares."

_"I'm livin' fine_

_My car and crib is mine_

_Why should she have a piece?_

_I'm not the marriage kind._

_Right Koga?" Young Ginta asked as he shuffled through their rap CDs._

_"Ginta. Human women are so beautiful. But they're so dangerous. That's what the song is teaching us."_

_"Yeah! Fuck bi—"_

_"No! Ginta. What the fuck?!" Koga punched him in the mouth. "Our pack will always protect all women! I'm responsible for keeping my only sister safe."_

_"Boss...sis is packing!" Hakkaku shouted out._

_Koga bolted to the foyer to see his sister's luggage. "Kira? W-what are you doing?"_

_"I'm leaving to get married. You and the boys can enjoy your fraternity, and I want to be a house wolf. So, I'll call you for the wedding?"_

_I didn't like my sister leaving me. I wasn't ready to actually be a leader yet! If she was there, she could baby me for a little longer. I just wanted to feel like a kid for a little bit longer..._

_I couldn't make her stay._

_My sister left on my 14th birthday. On our family's second death anniversary. To have her wedding day._

_How disrespectful._

_When she was getting ready to leave with an older demon, I approached her. I was livid._

_"You're not marrying some rich old demon! You will not destroy this pack!"_

_My sister rushed towards me and slapped me._

_"You're losing your fucking self. I don't even know you anymore! I don't want to be poisoned by this house or this family's curse anymore! Let this pack shut down! If you don't, it'll destroy, or possibly even kill you."_

_I haven't seen or spoken to her in years..._

_The women I love…they…always leave me._

* * *

_Hours later..._

After some drinks, it was time for bed. They were both tired from stress, long days, and little sleep.

Koga changed into a pair of shorts and Kagome changed into a tank top and shorts.

Kagome slowly got into the bed and Koga gripped her tightly.

"You smell so good." He said softly into her ear, causing her body to tremble.

"Oh thank you...it's a new perfume."

He pressed his nose into her back and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm uh... a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous? We've done this so many times! It's just sleep." Kagome giggled.

"This is just sleep? We're freakin cuddling!" He laughed.

"We've cuddled before, also! Besides, you made the first move." She continued to giggle.

"What if I made another move?" He asked curiously as he gently lifted her tank top and rubbed her stomach. "God, your skin is so fucking soft."

Kagome bit her lip and crossed her legs tightly. What if he moved his hand down lower? What else was going to happen?

"You're nervous too!"

"You're touching my skin! Of course I'm nervous!"

"What if I touch you more?" He lifted her shirt even further up, with no contest from Kagome.

Kagome wanted this to happen so badly. She realized her feelings for Koga were never buried, they were only getting stronger. But, what about their friendship? Would it be ruined?

"I feel so much closer to you." He said in a serious voice. "I feel like I can completely trust you. I told you secrets only my family knows...my darkest secrets."

"I feel like I can completely trust you too. I told you my one dark secret, and it's been burdening me so much. Sometimes...I have nightmares too."

"Well hopefully, we can help each other tonight." Kagome turned to face Koga and smiled as he spoke in a sweet and comforting tone. "You don't ever have to feel afraid with me. I'll always, _always_ protect you."

Kagome planted a soft, shy kiss on Koga's lips, surprising him. It was more sensual than the gentle pecks they shared. Koga wanted more.

He pulled her back towards him and deepened the kiss. This was his first kiss that wasn't filled with only lust, but with many different emotions. He was confused, nervous and excited at the same time. How far was she willing to go, and what would happen afterward?

At the moment it felt so right, he couldn't help but continue to kiss her and place his hands on her body, until she moaned in his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. He stroked her chin, and then kissed her again, his hand exploring her body once more.

Kagome wasn't sure what was happening, or what it would mean, but in the moment, it felt so right.

He began to slowly remove her shorts, realizing there were no panties underneath. He was overwhelmed with excitement as he pulled them halfway down.

Koga sat up and pulled Kagome's shorts down the rest of the way, then spread her legs.

The scent overwhelmed him and sent chills down his spine. "Fuck. Can I taste you? I promise not to bite...unless you want me to."

Kagome nodded and Koga dove his face into her stomach, planting gentle kisses along her navel. "I really like you, Kagome. I like you a lot. I can't hold back my feelings anymore."

Kagome moaned as he kissed his way down to her clit and began sucking as he fingered her.

She let out a loud gasp, and Koga remembered it was her first time. He smirked and slowly lifted his head. "Ah, that's right, this is new for you." He spoke softly, his finger slowly sliding in and out of her as she writhed.

"Mhm...it's...amazing."

He removed his finger and dove his face in once more. He slid his tongue along her slit, inside her, and up to her clit. She moaned and gripped the sheets tightly.

She screamed his name as her legs were shaking. She grasped his head as he tongued her inside.

He brought her to climax, and gave her a few moments to recover.

Koga got close to Kagome. "I'm not done just yet, babygirl."

He began to trail his tongue along other places on her body, then lifted her shirt and sucked her nipples. Her breasts were so nice and soft. His once filthy mind that fetishized about her, was filled with loving thoughts.

"I think...I think I love you." He admitted as he pulled down his shorts. "Can I have you?"

"Y-Yes."

Koga slowly slid inside of Kagome and let out a groan.

He paused and looked down at her flushed face and twinkling eyes. "Oh my fucking god. You're...so beautiful." He said in amazement, mesmerized by his lovely best friend.

Kagome was hypnotized by his demonic aura and ocean blue eyes. She didn't know what they were going to be afterward, but she didn't want him to stop.

She grasped his face and brought him close to her. They exchanged a passionate kiss and his tongue entered her mouth.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, and he began to stroke in and out of her, her back arching and legs tightening as she moaned loudly into his mouth.

He pulled away and watched her facial expressions as he slid deep inside her.

"I-it's...so big." She heaved.

He leaned into her ear and smirked. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Kagome giggled through her moans.

"Yeah, I know." He licked her neck and she moaned loudly. "You feel so good, babygirl. You're so wet." He moaned. "It's tight as fuck."

Kagome breathed heavily. "K-Koga."

"Talk to me, babygirl."

"I'm...gonna...cum again." She whined.

"Hmm...already? That's fine. Let it out for me."

Kagome moaned and gasped as Koga sped up his strokes.

"You know what? I think...I'm gonna cum too..." He groaned.

Kagome sighed as her eyes rolled back.

"Can I...cum inside you?"

"Mhm."

He bit his lip and sped up even more. Kagome screamed his name and her voice brought him to his peak.

He moaned as he released into her. He gave a few more strokes before Kagome had a rippling orgasm.

She breathed heavily as Koga gently set her legs down. "Easy, babygirl. Your legs are shaking."

He stroked her cheek, then grabbed a cloth from his nightstand and passed it to Kagome.

"How was that, sweetie?"

Kagome cleaned herself up and sighed. "I...I wanna do it again."

"I could fuck you all night if you want."

"What happened to going to sleep?" She said with a smile.

"I've wanted you so bad, I feel like I'm already dreaming." He hovered over her and kissed her before sliding inside of her once again.

"H-happy...birthday." She breathed out.

Koga chuckled. "It is...because of you."

* * *

_The next morning..._

Kagome woke up naked with Koga's arm draped over her. Did that really happen? Did he tell her he loved her? What was she supposed to do? What was he going to do?

Koga got up and went straight to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and Kagome sat on the bed in deep thought, when the door opened.

"Come join me." He said.

Kagome nervously stood and entered the bathroom with him.

They both entered the shower and Koga washed her hair.

"That was fun last night. You felt so good."

"I-it was fun but...how is it going to affect us? What about our promise to always stay friends?"

"That'll always stand, babygirl. We're always going to be best friends."

Kagome was too afraid to mention that he told her he loved her last night. She just wanted to ignore it. She knew they would never be together anyway.

"Unless...you don't agree?"

"It's just...I still love Inuyasha and I'm so hurt and confused right now, but...I like you so much."

"It's okay. You take your time sorting out your feelings. We don't ever have to have sex again. We can even pretend it didn't happen. Just...imagine it was a dream, yknow?"

"I-I can try."

* * *

_A week later..._

The one thing Koga was worried about was happening. He barely spoke to Kagome. Their conversations were dry and abrupt, and it bothered him more than anything.

"Hey, Koga. It's time to shake our payment out of the Tanuki leader." Hakkaku informed from the passengers seat.

Koga waved his hand as he stared at his phone. "Give him another day or so."

"What? That's not like you." Ginta said from the back seat. "Usually you would want to rough him up."

"I've got other shit on my mind right now, you got a problem?" He asked coldly.

"N-no, boss. This just isn't like you. What's going on?"

Koga sighed loudly. "I uh...had sex with Kagome last week."

"Really?"

"All right, Koga! Welcome to the club!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"It-it wasn't like my usual experiences. I fucked her raw..."

"Whoa." The twins responded.

"I came in her."

They gasped.

"I told her I love her."

"Geez, Koga, what the hell?"

"Did you mean it?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, I meant everything about it." He rested his head on the steering wheel. "But...now, she hardly talks to me. I made our friendship all weird. Damn it."

"So...change things!" Hakkaku suggested.

"Yeah, ask her out!" Ginta added.

"No, no, no! I can't have a girlfriend! There's no turning back from that. We'll never be friends again if we break up."

"You don't seem to have a good friendship right now." Ginta responded as he sparked a blunt.

"Yeah but..." Koga groaned in frustration. "This will pass, won't it?"

"She's never going to stop thinking about it. Your friendship is never going to be the same. There's no turning back now."

Koga sighed. "You sure?"

"We know how human girls are, bro." Ginta passed him the blunt. "Time to make a move."

"Fine. I'll...ask her out...I guess."

The guys cheered for him as he called Kagome.

"Quiet. It's ringing."

"Hey, Koga."

"Hey. I-I wanted to talk, you have time?"

"Not...really. I'm getting ready to have dinner with Inuyasha. He says he's changed and I've decided to give him one last chance to be different."

Koga felt his heart drop. Just when he was finally going to ask a girl out, she decided to go back to her ex.

"Oh...that's... good...I guess. Maybe we can catch up another day?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you how everything goes tomorrow."

"Great...we'll talk then."

"Okay...bye."

Koga ended the call and threw his phone into the back seat, nearly hitting Ginta.

"Whoa!"

"That's the last time I ask you two clowns for advice. Get out of my car."

"But—"

"Out! I need to go for a drive alone."

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly exited the car and Koga sped off.

"What the hell happened?" Hakkaku asked his brother.

"Dunno. I'm gonna ask Sango." He paused. "Aww man! He took our blunt!"

The twins groaned as they stood on the sidewalk.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Koga and Kagome hadn't spoken at all. Koga found himself spiraling into a heartbroken depression. He got drunk around the clock and slept with several women, hoping to ease the pain.

It wasn't merely the pain of rejection, but the pain of possibly losing Kagome forever. They had grown so close, only for things to change between them so quickly. He missed her terribly. Koga realized how deeply he loved her, and that he ruined a great thing.

"Never the fuck again." He said to himself as he laid down to go to bed. Unable to sleep, he took some drugs, hoping they would ease him into a slumber.

Unfortunately, he was still awake, Kagome's scent lingering in his bedroom. The sounds of her moans echoing in his head. He needed to get out of the house.

Koga took his keys and decided to go for a drive. Upon approaching the highway, his car spun out of control and he slammed into a tree.

* * *

Kagome was up late, thinking about what happened between her and Koga.

'I can't forget. I can't imagine that it was just a dream.'

She took out her phone and wrote a long text to Koga, then deleted it.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because I'm back with Inuyasha."

But, she just didn't feel complete.

"Am I doing the right thing?"


	8. My One And Only

_The next day..._

Kagome was at Inuyasha's house, helping him with his paper.

"Baby, thank you so much! I'm almost finished."

Kagome smiled as her phone rang. It was Sango.

"Hey, Sango!"

"Where are you?" She asked in a serious tone.

"I'm...at Inuyasha's. What's wrong?"

"Koga is in the hospital. He was in a life-threatening accident!"

Kagome felt like someone punched her in the stomach. "W-What?"

"He's in the ICU at Gamora Hospital. Can you come see him?"

"I'll be right there!"

Kagome ended the call and looked up at Inuyasha. He looked back at her, concerned.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"A...friend of mine and Sango's was in a serious car accident. I have to go to the hospital."

"Oh no, do you need a ride?"

"N-no, I've got an Uber on the way."

"We're still going to the movies tomorrow, right?"

"Of course!" She kissed him, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

* * *

_At Gamora hospital..._

Kagome sped to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Koga Sasaki?"

"Mr. Sasaki will only allow visitors that hold a family crest. Do you have one?"

Kagome took the golden medallion out of her purse and showed it to the receptionist. "Please? Let me see him."

The woman nodded and handed her a visitors badge. "8th floor, room 12."

"Thank you!" Kagome ran to the elevator and tapped her foot impatiently as it dinged from floor to floor.

After finally reaching the 8th floor, she sprinted to room 12, to find Ginta and Sango outside.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"He was found near the highway, his car totaled. He slammed into a tree on the driver's side and it nearly crushed him. He broke a few ribs, suffered a head injury, and they had to remove glass from his eye. Luckily, he's a strong demon. He should be okay in a few days." Ginta explained.

"Is he awake? Can I go talk to him?"

"He's awake, just in pain. Go on in."

Kagome nervously stepped into his room, tears welling up in her eyes when she saw him.

Koga turned to look at her in disbelief. "Y-you're here!" He exclaimed in a weak, raspy voice.

Kagome rushed up to him and stroked his stitched cheek. "Koga...I'm...I'm so glad you're alive!"

He smirked. "Takes more than that to kill me, c'mon." He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course! I was so scared the entire ride here. I ran out of Inuyasha's house so quickly I—"

"You didn't have to leave your boyfriend for me. I don't wanna be a burden." He turned his head away from her.

"I did have to leave." She turned his cheek towards her. "Despite what happened between us, you still mean so much to me. That hasn't changed. I know...things have been...weird, but...it'll pass, right?"

He smiled and nuzzled into her palm. "Yeah...we'll be alright."

"I'm going to stay by your side tonight. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely, babygirl. I wouldn't want anyone else here with me."

Koga figured he had no one to blame but himself. He initiated a lot of this relationship with Kagome, knowing she was in love with Inuyasha. He knew he had no choice but to get over it.

"How's the food here? Do you want me to pick something up for you?"

"No, no...please don't leave. Send Ginta or something. I really could go for a burrito."

Kagome giggled "Okay."

She left the room to see Sango and Ginta sitting down, talking.

"Koga wants a burrito."

"Oh. No problem." Ginta went into the room to ask Koga what he wanted on his burrito.

Sango grasped Kagome's arm and pulled her to the side. "Listen...Koga was going to ask you out the other day when he called you."

"Whaddya mean 'ask me out'?!"

"He was going to ask you to be his girlfriend! But since you got back with Inuyasha, he chalked the idea and got really upset. He was so upset, in fact, he kicked Ginta and Hakkaku out of the car and drove off."

Kagome was in disbelief. There was no way in heaven or hell that Koga would ask her to be his girlfriend. He said he wouldn't commit! "Oh no...I must've really hurt him when I told him I was getting back with Inuyasha."

"I still don't know why you did that. How's that going for you anyway?"

"It...it's not the same. I feel like I'm...I dunno. Beating a dead horse. He seems different...and more pleasant. I just don't know how long this is gonna last. Everything is up in the air. He's so unpredictable."

"Then break it off and get with Koga! He loves you!" She said in a loud whisper.

"Hey, Sango. Come with me?" Ginta requested.

"Sure babe." She turned back to Kagome. "Think about it."

Kagome sighed as she shyly entered Koga's room. He was flipping through the TV channels grimacing uncomfortably.

"Do you need help?"

"Kinda. Can you raise the bed up a bit? The button is on the side. I feel like my body is caving in."

Kagome knew this wasn't the time to think about her or Koga's feelings. All that mattered in that moment was that he got better.

"Damn...I'm so mad about my car. That was my dad's favorite fucking car."

"Oh, the Rolls Royce? Can you get it fixed?"

"It's fucking totaled, babygirl. I'm gonna have to let it go."

"You're normally such a careful driver. What happened?"

"I fucked up. I...was a little drunk. High on some drugs. I shouldn't have been driving like that." He replied shamefully.

"Koga...being a little above the law doesn't necessarily mean you should risk your life."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been feeling like hell. Life's just...catching up to me, yknow?"

"Uh...does it...have anything to do with me?"

"Nah. You're great." He replied calmly, denying his heartache. "I've been thinking about you a lot because we haven't spoken, though. How are things with your boyfriend?"

"Uh...He's...different. He's trying."

"Keep your guard up, okay? I don't wanna see you get hurt again."

"Trust me. This is his last chance."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Koga was out of the hospital and fully recovered. Things were back to normal between himself and Kagome, and he was happy. Just having her friendship was enough for him.

Sota texted him constantly to check on him. He even took him to his house to work out with him.

Kagome's mom called him a few times, and he even spoke to her grandpa. It was nice knowing her family loved and cared about him so much.

He was waking up happy again, until he got a call from Sango.

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Koga? When's the last time you spoke to Kagome?"

"Yesterday morning. Why?"

"She's a no call, no show at work today and she isn't answering the phone. I'm really worried."

"What? I'll call you back."

His first instinct was to call her. Her phone went straight to voicemail. He decided to call Sota. Luckily, it was lunchtime at his school.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with her. She came home crying yesterday afternoon and hasn't left her room at all since."

Koga decided to visit her at home.

"Nice to see you!" Her mom greeted warmly.

"It's always a pleasure, Mrs. Higurashi. May I see Kagome?"

"I'm not sure how much luck you'll have getting her to open the door, but you can try."

Koga went up to Kagome's room and knocked on the door. "Kagome? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Now's not really a good time."

"Why not?"

"I'm uh...naked."

"Well," he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall by her door, "nice try, but that makes me want to come in even more."

Kagome answered the door in a hoodie, her hood pulled over her face.

Koga slowly stepped in. "What's the matter with you, babygirl? You sick or something? You can't just not call out of work, and Sango is really wo—"

Kagome began to sob.

Koga's eyes widened. "Shit. I-I'm sorry! Did I upset you? I-I was just saying—"

"No...it's not you." She said as she cried. "It's Inuyasha. We're done. Forever."

"What'd he do this time?"

"Promise you won't freak out."

"Why would I...what the fuck is that?!" He exclaimed as she pulled off her hoodie, revealing a large, red mark on her face. "Did that mutt fucking hit you?!" Koga could feel his body filling up with rage.

Kagome nodded, shushing him. "He slapped me. Really hard. And being a half demon, it...left a mark. I never want to see him again for as long as I live!"

"Oh, babygirl. I'm so sorry." He held her as she cried even more. "I hope you know...I'm going to fucking kill him."

"No. He isn't worth it."

Koga grasped her hands. "Kagome, you're part of my pack, and it's my duty to avenge you."

"You can't! Inuyasha's father is a very high ranking demon. He's a diplomat!"

Koga sighed. He already knew how messy it would be to beat up, or even kill a diplomat's son. The police department wouldn't provide a hedge of protection in this matter, or probably any longer. It would destroy his entire pack. He was going to have to figure out another way to resolve this despicable issue.

"It's mind blowing that a diplomat's son is such a scumbag."

"Yeah...well he's the family embarrassment because he won't participate in family traditions, so his father barely supports him."

"That sounds about right." He shook his head. "Hey. Let me take you home with me for a couple of days. You can rest and heal quietly. Nobody will come bother you. I promise."

"That does sound better than hiding at home."

"Call Sango, and call your job. People are worried about you."

"What do I tell her?"

"The truth. She's not going to say 'I told you so' or anything cynical like that. She's your best friend. Just talk to her."

Once the pair got in Koga's car, Kagome called Sango.

"That son of a bitch! How dare he put his hands on a lady! If I ever see him again, I swear—"

"It's okay. I'm just glad I learned the truth about him and I'm honestly glad it's all over."

"Me too. He wasted too much of your time. Maybe now you and Koga can—"

"Uhhh...I'll call you later Sango."

Kagome ended the call abruptly and looked over at Koga, who was pretending he didn't hear a thing.

Once they arrived at his house, Koga handed Kagome an ice pack.

"Your uh…face is swollen. This should help."

"Thank you. I hadn't even looked in the mirror since it happened."

"You wanna get in the hot tub? It's a great way to relax."

Kagome shrugged.

"I won't get in if that's what you're worried about." He said with a smile.

"No, I don't care if you get in. I just...I'm so sad and hurt."

"I know, sweetie. I'm here to help. Or at least try. You've been there for me, I can't help but do anything I can for you."

"Can you...make me something to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Absolutely, babe. Why don't you go sit back and watch some TV? I'll whip up something for you."

"I-I kinda wanna stay by your side. If that's okay."

"Anything you want."

Kagome sat at the kitchen island and watched Koga cook.

"So, I stopped in the guest house to take some stuff out the storage closet and noticed you're working on a Tommy Cocaine hoodie. It's really nice. He would love it."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. I'm gonna wear it to his next show. Sango already got us tickets, and backstage access."

"I'm glad you have something to look forward to."

"Koga..."

"What's up, babygirl?"

"I'm in a lot of pain."

"You want some percs?"

"No!" She giggled. "Not that kinda pain. I feel so much sadness that it actually hurts."

"Percs help with that too. You wanna get high? Drunk?"

Kagome shrugged. "I-I don't know if I should...part of me wants to, but I would rather deal with my emotions head on."

"I'm here for whatever choice you make. I just want you to feel better."

"I really appreciate it."

Koga placed a plate with beautifully done steak and eggs in front of Kagome. Her eyes lit up.

"This looks amazing. Thank you so much! You're the best."

Koga shrugged. "It's nothing. I just want you to eat and get well."

She placed the ice pack down, and Koga couldn't help but stare at the mark on her face. Why did he hit her? Why would he harm such a sweet woman? He was too nervous to ask any questions, and decided she would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

_The next day..._

Koga let Kagome sleep alone in his room and he crashed in the guest bedroom across the hall. He hardly slept, worried about Kagome's well being.

Around 4:30 AM, he went to check on her and she was tossing and turning.

"Kagome?" He called out to her.

She sat up with a gasp, and her hand covering her face.

"It's alright, babygirl. It's just me!"

She began sobbing loudly and he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm here. You're safe."

He consoled Kagome for about 30 minutes before she fell asleep in his lap.

Koga draped the blanket over her and laid back as comfortably as possible, before falling asleep himself.

Kagome woke up at 7AM, realizing she was in Koga's lap. She sat up and felt guilty, seeing his legs dangling off the bed. 'This must have been uncomfortable for him.'

Kagome nudged him gently, waking him.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Mhm. You should get on the bed more...so you can sleep comfortably. I'm going to the guest house to finish my hoodie."

"Sounds good." He shifted on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

Kagome pulled a robe out of her bag and draped it over herself. She giggled as she heard Koga snore. 'He must've been so exhausted.'

* * *

_1:30 PM..._

Koga woke up to see Kagome on the couch, brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Hey."

"Hi, sleepyhead." Kagome smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"My face is still red, but the swelling went down. I should be able to cover it with some concealer."

"That's good." He stretched and stood. "I'm gonna take a shower and head to the club in Shinjuku for a bit to check on things. I might check on Ginta while I'm there, so I'll be gone for a few hours. You wanna stay here?"

Kagome nodded. "If that's alright with you."

"Hey, mi casa es su casa. Stay as long as you want."

_At Ginta's..._

"No, she didn't tell Sango anything about what happened. She just said he hit her."

"I figured he was a piece of shit, so I don't think I should be surprised."

"Yeah."

Koga looked up at a painting in Ginta's living room. "That's nice. Where did you buy it?"

"It was a gift from Kohaku. He's talented, right?"

"Yeah, that's a masterpiece."

"Sango said he's sold a few canvases to some moguls in New York City."

"That's incred—You know what? You mentioning New York gave me an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"It'll take a couple of weeks to put together, but I think I know how we can resolve our issue with the Taisho family, without dragging our pack through the mud."

* * *

_7PM..._

Koga returned home and caught Kagome in the kitchen drinking whiskey and coughing.

He laughed. "Whaddya doing?"

"I...just wanted a drink." She groaned. "It's putrid!"

"I've got better stuff in the bar. C'mon."

Koga tossed his shirt and hoodie in the living room and they headed downstairs to the bar.

Kagome sat at one of the stools as Koga went behind the counter and made Kagome a more appetizing drink.

"This should be more up your alley."

"Thank you."

Kagome sipped the fruity drink and smiled. It had a bit of a pungent after taste, but it wasn't unbearable.

"So what happened to dealing with your feelings head on?"

Kagome shrugged. "I needed something to help me loosen up."

"That makes sense."

After a few drinks, Kagome was quite drunk, and Koga decided to cut her off. They sat together at the bar and talked.

"Can I …ask you something?" Kagome slurred.

"Anything."

"Am I…really the only girl you treat like this?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to exactly, but I certainly don't interact with any woman the way I interact with you. You're the only woman I've been vulnerable around, invited into my home, slept in my bed with, said I love you to…" He trailed off, sighing. "I've told you before, right? You're special to me. You're my one and only babygirl."

"Inuyasha and I got into an argument over you, and then he…hit me."

Koga raised an eyebrow. "Argument over me? How come?"

"Well…"

_3 days prior…_

_"Babe, can you pause the movie? I need to use the bathroom."_

_I left to go to the bathroom, and I guess you replied to my message while I was in there. Inuyasha saw your name in my phone, and decided to go through our entire thread._

_"Who the fuck is Koga?!" Inuyasha asked me. His voice was loud and angry._

_"H-he's one of my closest friends."_

_"Oh yeah? He looks an awful lot like that guy you told me was 'just a customer' a few months ago, ya fucking liar!"_

_"I'm not a liar! Inuyasha, you and I had so many problems—"_

_"Yeah, and I see you told this guy all about them." He stood and started approaching me._

_"So, did you sleep with him?"_

_"Inuyasha—"_

_He pinned me to the wall, knocking over a picture frame. "Answer my fucking question."_

_"I-it was one time! And we said we'd never do it ag—"_

_His eyes turned red and he slapped me. "You're a whore, you know that?! A stupid fucking whore!"_

_"Inuyasha…why did you—" I started crying. I was afraid of what he was going to do next._

_Inuyasha paused, and his eyes turned back to normal._

_He looked at me, with a shocked expression on his face. He looked like he was going to say something, but I grabbed my bag and phone and took my shoes on the way out. I ran from his apartment barefoot, and put myself together in the elevator._

"Then, I took an Uber home."

Koga let out a frustrated sigh. "He's got some nerve. He was two-timing you while you were dating."

"I somehow feel responsible."

"Responsible for what?"

"I was always coming to you for emotional support and affection. I guess that makes me a two-timer also."

"Anything that ever happened between us, happened when you two were broken up."

"But we spent a lot of time together, we've kissed, we've...done more. Those are things you do with someone you're...in a relationship with."

The pair looked at each other, and Koga blushed.

"I-I never really saw it that way." He said shyly, looking away.

"Were you...really going to ask me out that day you called me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm in love with you."

Kagome sighed. "Koga. The feelings I have for you are very intense. The bond we share is something I never had with Inuyasha. I didn't think I could possibly be in love with two people, but I was starting to love you, and I wanted you more than Inuyasha. But I felt so attached, and I knew I couldn't be with you either, because you told me you don't like human women."

"Babygirl, you make me feel things no other woman could ever make me feel. We do share a special bond. I was afraid dating you would change it."

"I don't...think it would."

She moved close to Koga and kissed him. Koga pulled away and sighed. "Babygirl, you're drunk, and really emotional right now. I don't want you to regret anything."

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then kiss me."

Koga passionately kissed Kagome. Their tongues swirling around in each other's mouths. Kagome moaning and touching his warm body. He could tell by her scent she wanted sex badly.

'This is a bad idea. A very bad idea.'

He sat on the bar counter, pulled her onto his lap and began to finger her as she moaned. "That feel good?"

"Uh-huh." She moaned. "Oh, Koga."

He continued to finger her and rub her clit until she had an orgasm, then carried her to bed.

"Kogaaaa...staaaaay." She whined. "I need you."

Koga laid stiffly in the bed next to Kagome as she draped her body over him and fell asleep.

Koga fell asleep himself, only to wake up next to an empty spot a few hours later.

Kagome was vomiting in the bathroom. Koga knocked on the door to ensure she was alright.

"I'm fine. Just felt a little queasy."

Kagome cleaned herself up and went back to bed.

Koga went downstairs to watch TV. He couldn't sleep next to her anymore. It was too confusing. He never had any of these emotions towards anyone, and he didn't know what to do next. He didn't know what Kagome would want to do.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Kagome searched around for Koga and found him fast asleep in the living room. She didn't want to bother him so she sat next to him and scrolled through social media on her phone until he woke up.

"Morning, babygirl. How do you feel?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but I'm fine."

"That's good. You wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure."

Koga took Kagome to The Den and ordered their meals. They didn't speak much. For some reason, things felt awkward.

"Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…really love me?"

"Yeah, I really do love you." He responded sincerely.

"Why?"

"You...want me to tell you why I love you?" Koga raised an eyebrow. 'Girls are weird.'

"Please?"

"Well...I love how easy you are to talk to. I love how talented you are. I love how caring and thoughtful you are. I love your ambition. I love your smile and the way your cheeks are so rosy. I love how warm your hands are, and how soft your skin is. I love how your insides feel. I love the way you always try to take care of me, even when I don't need it. I love how you're my best friend and I can talk to you for hours about anything. I love...everything about you."

Kagome's eyes started to tear up. "That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She grasped his hand. "Oh, Koga. I made such a mistake going back to Inuyasha that last time. I've wanted to be with you for some time, I just never thought it would happen."

"We can make it happen. Let's just…take things slow, okay? I know you're dealing with a lot and I'm not really sure how to love you, and be with you. I'm...scared, honestly." He chuckled. "Nothing really scares me anymore. I've been pretty numb since my parents were killed. I assumed that was the fate of our lifestyle. But...meeting you, and falling for you, has changed me. I want to live to see you everyday. I want...you to always be here with me."

Kagome sniffled as Koga spoke frankly.

"Those three days we hadn't spoken, were like knives in my chest. The Sasaki name holds great power. I can have anything I want. All I wanted...was a text from you, and even that felt unattainable."

"Koga...I wanted to text you the night you had gotten into that accident. I wrote a long message, but I deleted it. It was hard to express my true feelings towards you because I didn't think you felt the way I did. I tried so hard to suppress my feelings for you. I started to like you so early on after we met, and it felt so wrong, because Inuyasha and I had history."

"The morning after we went to the barcade, I...started developing feelings for you. At first, it was a crush, but it became harder and harder to ignore. It really scares me to feel this way about someone."

"You don't have to be scared, Koga. We've been around each other all this time, but now, we can be more honest about our feelings."

* * *

The two ate and went back to Koga's place.

Kagome headed upstairs and Koga followed.

"Where you goin'?" He asked as he playfully flipped her hair.

"To your room." She said with a giggle as she sprinted up the steps.

Koga chased after her, grabbing her from behind.

"Knock it off!" She said as she laughed.

"You want me to let you go?" He said into her shoulder.

"Uhh...not really." She laughed.

He kissed her cheek and gently squeezed her sides, causing her to laugh.

"Be careful, babygirl. The tickle monster is very real."

"Oh, is it?" She said sarcastically with a smirk.

Koga grabbed Kagome and pulled her onto the bed and began to tickle her as she laughed and squealed.

"Stop!" She laughed. "Get...get off me!"

He continued to tickle her as she breathed heavily. He stopped to look at her smiling, red face. She was so beautiful.

Kagome began to blush and turn even redder. She noticed Koga was on top of her, hand on her side, and she couldn't help but lock eyes with him for what felt like forever.

"Kagome. I-I want you so bad. Can we..."

"Mhm. I...want to."

He leaned in to kiss her and she put her arms around his neck. He pressed himself between her legs and she breathed heavily.

He lifted her shirt and began to suck her right nipple. "I could never get tired of feeling you." He moved to her left nipple and licked it. "Tasting you." He planted kisses down her chest to her navel. "Loving you."

Koga removed her shorts and panties and tossed his pants to the side. He thrusted into her and continued to kiss her as he slid in and out of her at a quick pace.

Kagome's moans were louder and her fingers began scratching his back.

Koga pulled away from the kiss and looked at her curiously. "You …like it rough?"

Kagome nodded.

Koga lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and slid inside deeper and harder.

Kagome moaned and grasped her nipples as he continued to thrust.

Koga loved rough sex, but doing it with a woman he was in love with, was a different type of thrill.

"Harder." She whined.

He felt himself throbbing and tensing up as he stroked more aggressively as she moaned and whined loudly.

"Fuck. Kagome."

She continued to moan even louder.

"Babygirl, I won't let anyone else have you. You're mine now."

She had an orgasm and Koga pulled out.

"Can I get some head...please?"

Kagome nodded and sat up. She slid her mouth onto him sucking and tonguing him, earning moans and grunts from him.

She slid further down until he was all the way in her throat.

"Oh shit...oh fuck." He groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him into her throat with ease.

She moaned with her mouth full of him, and he unexpectedly ejaculated into her throat.

He watched in amazement as she swallowed every drop, and licked the remnants off his shaft.

Koga laid next to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna give you everything you desire. Sexually and more."

Kagome lied in the bed in amazement. "I want to make you happy."

He cupped her chin and turned her head towards him. "You've made me so happy already. I can't even imagine—"

Suddenly Koga's phone rang. He sprung up and took his phone out of his pants.

'Fuck. I can't answer this in front of her.' But...he might as well cut off his women in front of her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, daddy. Wanna come over? I got handcuffs."

"Actually...I don't think we should…see each other anymore."

"What? You're denying me? That's rude."

"I…have a woman now. I'm not that kind of man."

The woman scoffed and hung up.

Kagome sat up in the bed awkwardly.

"Sorry, babygirl. I uh...have a lot of friends I have to cut off. I-I will, though! For you. I promise."


End file.
